


Arti Dirinya

by Calico_Neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Feels, Father & Son - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Older x Younger
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise memberika Akashi seorang anak kecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, dan Akashi sudah tersedak makan siangnya.

Sebuah rumah megah, dengan banyak pembantu, tukang kebun, penjaga, termasuk kendaraan bermotor mengisi kekosongan yang terdapat di tanah seluas nyaris 1 hektar. Pemilik rumah merupakan salah seorang konglomerat ternama, terkenal karena kinerjanya di dunia bisnis otomotif yang mampu mendapat sebutan si ahli ekspor.

Seijuurou Akashi, 31 tahun, belum pernah menikaj, yatim piatu, tampan, dan berlimpah kekayaan duniawi.

“Ryouta, apa maksudnya ini semua?” sinis suara Seijuurou melihat salah satu rekan bisnis yang datang tanpa diundang di tengah acara makan siang tenangnya. Ia tidak datang sendirian, namun bertiga dengan dua sosok yang sangat baru bagi mata dan ingatan sang _businessman._

Ryouta Kise ia bernama, salah satu orang yang Seijuurou sebut teman. “Aku baru membeli mereka di pelelangan, _ssu_. Karena Seicchi selalu sendirian, jadi aku mau menghadiahkan satu untukmu.”

Yang mendengar pemaparan gila hanya memicingkan mata. Berhubung ia adalah seorang Akashi, tak ada kata terkejut, melainkan bingung.

Satunya adalah hadiah untuknya, katanya?

Sinting! Ryouta benar-benar sinting. Kepalanya pasti baru terbentur karena menghadiahinya seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun.

**.**

**KuroBasu** **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki****

**Arti Dirinya © **Calico Neko****

**Akashi x Furihata dan Kise x Kuroko, pairs berdasar open poll.  
Warning: older x younger**

**.**

“Tidak lucu,” dua kata singkat yang menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan meluncur dari mulut yang kembali mengunyah hidangan siang hari. “Jangan bercanda denganku, Ryouta. Kau tahu aku tidak suka, bukan?”

Lenguhan kecewa yang dibuat-buat terucap. Seijuurou tahu Ryouta ini memang sering berbuat aneh-aneh, namun kalau yang seperti ini....

Mata beriris merahnya melirik pada dua sosok anak kecil yang saling bergandengan tangan di sisi kiri Ryouta. Tubuh keduanya terbilang kecil untuk usia 12 tahun dan yang jelas mereka sungguh kotor berantakan dan kurus. Entah apa yang membuat Ryouta akhirnya membeli dua bocah di hadapannya tersebut.

Pelelangan, bukan lagi hal baru bagi mereka yang cukup dekat dengan dunia gelap. Yang menjadi rebutan dalam acara selalu bermacam-macam, dari yang termurah seperti cap bibir seorang aktris sampai tuksedo yang dikenakan aktor saat pernikahan. Ada kalanya barang rebutan meningkat kadar ketidakwajarannya, semisal kondom bekas pakai seorang aktor film dewasa. Salah satu yang populer adalah pelelangan organ dan bagian tubuh manusia: sumsum tulang belakang, bahkan tulang paha selalu sukses meraup uang bagi para penyelenggara. Bila ada yang populer, maka akan ada yang terpopuler: pelelangan makhluk hidup berupa hewan langka dan manusia. Kegunaan? Tanyakanlah pada para pembeli.

Seijuurou tentu tahu akan hal ini, namun ia termasuk dalam golongan ‘jarang bersosialisasi’. Bertemu orang banyak selain untuk urusan bisnis tidak pernah mampu menarik minatnya.

“Mereka harus dibeli sepasang, _ssu_. Katanya karena mereka tidak mau dipisahkan, tapi kalau menurutku sih supaya ‘dagangan’ mereka bisa habis hari itu.” Ryouta terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala salah satu bocah yang berambut coklat. “Aku khawatir kalau mereka jatuh ke tangan yang salah nanti mereka kenapa-kenapa, jadi ya aku perjuangkan supaya aku yang mendapatkan keduanya.”

Mendengarnya, Seijuurou mendengus pelan di antara kunyahan daging lembunya. Benar-benar pembual tak ulung. Tahunan Seijuurou mengenal Ryouta, jelas saja dia tahu kalau rekannya tersebut memiliki ketertarikan yang menyeleweng dari seharusnya: ia hanya tertarik pada mereka yang berada di bawah 15 tahun. Hai tabu ini bukan rahasia umum bagi teman dekatnya.

“Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ambil keduanya? Aku yakin kau menyukai keduanya.”

Lagi-lagi kekehan malu-malu keluar dari bibir tipisnya. “Hehehe, mau saja sih, tapi kalau dua sekaligus aku khawatir pilih kasih, _ssu_. Seicchi kan mengenalku.”

Ya, Seijuurou sangat mengenalnya, sehingga dia tak mampu membalas ucapan yang mengandung kebenaran tersebut. Si pirang selalu menyayangi dan mencintai anak-anak dalam banyak arti, wajar kalau ia memiliki sedikit kecemasan dalam hatinya.

“Lalu kenapa kau berniat memberikan salah satunya untukku? Kenapa bukan Chihiro yang jelas-jelas sealiran denganmu?” tanya Seijuurou ditutup dengan meneguk air mineral.

“Ihh~, Seicchi tidak dengar ucapanku di awal, ya?” tanyanya dengan nada gemas. “Kan aku bilang karena Seicchi selalu sendirian. Memangnya tidak kesepian di rumah hanya bersama para pembantumu, _ssu_? Begini-begini aku sangat sayang pada Seicchi, tahu~”

Lelah selalu ia rasakan setiap kali berbicara dengan si keras kepala Ryouta, 70% adalah angka minimal kekalahannya bila mereka berdebat hal non-bisnis.

“Tidak perlu, Aku—“

“Aku mohon~” benar saja, Ryouta seketika bermanja-manja memohon sambil mengguncang bahu tegap Seijuurou dengan gerakan cepat.

“Aku katakan tidak, Ryouta. Hidupku ini sibuk, tidak perlu lagi perhatian semacam ini darimu. Terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja.”

Walau sudah dikatai dengan nada kesal nan dingin, Ryouta tetap tak mengenal kata menyerah. “Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dicoba seminggu, _ssu_? Kalau Seicchi akhirnya keberatan ... aku akan membawanya ikut denganku juga, hiks.” Kalimatnya dia bubuhi sedikit suara isak demi menambah suasana yang didramatisir. “Lagipula, Seicchi benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan salah satunya? Lihat mereka! Sekarang mereka memang kotor dan kurus, tapi aku yakin mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk manis yang diutus oleh Yang Maha Kuasa untuk menjadi oasis di tengah gurun, _ssu_.”

Seijuurou benar-benar tersenyum geli mendengar perandaiannya. Bagaimanapun rupa anak-anak, Ryouta tetap akan tertarik pada mereka. Berdiri dari kursi makan, ia mengarahkan dua bola matanya pada kedua bocah. Dan ia baru menyadari keberadaan keduanya ketika matanya lekat menilai.

Bocah yang berada di samping Ryouta berambut kecoklatan, seperti warna rambut tupai. Kepalanya nyaris menunduk dalam di atas dada kurusnya. Walau sekilas, Seijuurou mampu menemukan ketakutan di balik pupilnya yang seperti biji semangka dan beriris kecoklatan. Ia mengenakan pakaian kumal seperti _dress_ anak perempuan, menggantung hingga lututnya. Dan di bawah _dress_ itulah Seijuurou menemukan banyak luka dan lebam di bagian kaki sang bocah. Entah manusia tak beradab mana yang berbuat hal semena-mena pada anak kecil.

Iris merah Sejuurou beralih pada bocah di sebelahnya. Namun, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah kaki, yang juga sama memiliki banyak luka dan lebam. Seijuurou mendecak tak suka.

Bocah kedua juga sama mungilnya dengan si surai coklat. Rambutnya nyaris sewarna dengan warna langit, birunya menentramkan. Ia memiliki pupil yang lebih besar, beriris sewarna dengan rambutnya. Yang membuatnya menarik adalah tatapannya yang datar namun mengandung banyak makna. Matanya seperti buku yang terbuka lebar, mudah dibaca dan dimaknai artinya. Pun ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut yang tak kalah kotornya.

Bila diibaratkan, keduanya seperti tikus yang terpojokkan.

“Baiklah,” putus Seijuurou masih mengamati kedua bocah yang menatapnya dalam tatapan berbeda: yang satu takut yang satu menantang, namun keduanya tengah menilai Seijuurou. “Seminggu, Ryouta, kalau merepotkan kau harus membawanya bersamamu.”

“Uwaa~! Terima kasih, _ssu_!” gegap gempita Ryouta menyalami tangan Seijuurou. “Jadi, Seicchi mau yang mana?”

Seijuurou benar-benar tercengang sekaligus kaget mendengar pertanyaan sompral tersebut. Pilih yang mana, dia bilang? Seijuurou harus memilih manusia seperti memilih jas dari butik ternama? Gila!

Seijuurou tidak punya ketertarikan seperti yang Ryouta miliki pada anak-anak, walapun dia mengakui kalau kedua anak di hadapannya ini termasuk manis di antara penampilan tak 100% mereka. Semua anak-anak memiliki arti yang sama bagi Seijuurou, menggemaskan namun merepotkan.

“Kau yang pilih. Bagiku sama saja,” balasnya dengan nada malas.

“Ah~, pilihan yang sulit.” Senyum-senyum sendiri, wajah Ryouta berganti dari si coklat ke si biru muda. Begitu seterusnya sambil menimbang-nimbang.

Lima menit kemudian (Seijuurou sudah pegal berdiri dan sudah menguap empat kali), si surai biru muda buka suara. “Aku tidak mau dipisahkan dari Kouki- _kun_.”

Dan si coklat pun ikut menambahkan, “A-aku juga. Aku mau bersama Tetsuya.”

Kalau boleh diandaikan, gerak tubuh Ryouta seperti seseorang yang tersambar petir. Tubuhnya kaku, matanya melebar, begitu juga mulutnya. “Eh~?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Di saat Seicchi sudah setuju, hiks.”

Lelah dan pening, Seijuurou menepuk pundak Ryouta sebagai tanda memberi semangat. Terlihat di sudut mata Ryouta tergenang setitik air mata. “Silakan kalian tentukan bertiga bagaimana baiknya. Aku akan ke kamar dahulu. Aku harus mengecek _e-mail_.”

Seijuurou pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ryouta di tengah debat dan isak yang ditahan kedua bocah. Benar kan apa kata Seijuurou, anak kecil itu menggemaskan namun merepotkan.

 

\---

 

“Ehmm~” lenguh Seijuurou meregangkan lengannya yang pegal. Padahal hari ini adalah Minggu, namun kerjaan masih saja harus dia lakukan di rumahnya. Dan pekerjaan tersebut tidaknya membukit, melainkan menggunung.

Menyesap teh panas yang disajikan oleh salah seorang pembantu kepercayannya, terdengar ketukan keras lalu disambut ayunan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka hingga nyaris melayang. Andai Seijuurou adalah tipe histeris, ia pasti sudah berteriak lantang barusan.

“Ryouta, kau rupanya. Sudah dapat keputusan?” nada bicara Seijuurou agak menyindir.

Si pirang yang tampan telah berubah berantakan dari ujung kepala hingga (untungnya) bagian pinggang. Yang paling menarik perhatian mungkin adalah rambut halusnya yang mencuat ke mana-mana serta sesosok bocah berambut biru muda yang tengah digendongnya yang, kalau Seijuurou tidak salah dengar bernama Tetsuya. Terlihat jalur air mata di pipi tirusnya.

Ah. Setelah perdebatan yang memakan waktu hingga 1 jam, dialah yang rupanya akan ikut bersama Ryouta.

“Tetsuyacchi akan ikut bersamaku, _ssu_. Tapi dengan syarat.” Perhatian Seijuurou termakan oleh ucapannya. “Minimal 3 kali sehari mereka harus saling berkomunikasi. Minimal telepon.”

“Baiklah. Aku mengerti,” ucap Seijuurou berjalan mendekati ketiganya. Dari dekat terlihat jalur air mata yang sama di pipi bocah bersurai coklat, yang Seijuurou coba ingat bernama Kouki. “Seminggu, Ryouta. Kalau dia merepotkan, kau harus mengambilnya.” Apapun yang terjadi, Seijuurou tetaplah lebih suka ketenangan, dan kesendirian.

Ryouta tersenyum lebar tanda mengerti. Surai merah kemudian menarik pelan lengan si bocah berambut coklat, yang berjengkit kaget sepersekian getaran.

“Aku tidak yakin apa yang bisa kulakukan dengannya, Ryouta. Aku belum pernah menikah apalagi mengurus anak.”

“Macam-macam, Seicchi!” jawabnya riang. “Untuk jadi teman mengobrol, jalan-jalan, teman makan, atau kalau mau Seicchi bisa mengajarinya bermain kuda atau panah. Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau Seicchi menyekolahkan dia. Pokoknya terserah Seicchi saja.”

Desahan panjang keluar dari lubang hidung Seijuurou. “Setahuku itu sama dengan merawat anak.”

“Hm ... ada saran lainnya sih, tapi aku tidak tidak suka mengatakannya.” Mimik Ryouta berubah ketika mengatakanya. “Kau tahu, si empat huruf.” Antara menambah kesan mencekam dan menyembunyikan pembicaraan dari kedua bocah, Ryouta mendekati lubang telinga Seijuurou. Dalam bisikan ia berujar, “Es e ka es.”

Bila disatukan maka akan berbunyi: seks.


	2. Chapter 2

Seks. Hubungan intim. Penyatuan tubuh, bahkan jiwa dan raga. Satu kata yang tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam otak bisnis seorang Seijuurou Akashi.

Terperengah dia dibuat oleh saran gila Ryouta. Melakukan hal demikian dengan anak usia sekolah? Sesama jenis kelamin pula? Jangankan berpikiran ke sana, memikirkan hubungan dengan perempuan satupun ia jarang, bahkan nyaris tak pernah.

Tanpa sadar cengkeramannya pada lengan si bocah cokelat menegang, membuat rasa sakit di bagian tubuh tersebut.

“Ryouta, saran yang lucu.”

Sindiran ataupun sarkasme, Ryouta sudah terbiasa menerimanya. Hanya cengiran yang dia berikan sambil membenarkan posisi gendongan Tetsuya di samping tubuh tinggi semampainya.

“Itu kan hanya masukan, _ssu_. Tidak dilakukan ya tidak apa-apa.”

Ia pun kemudian pamit dengan melambaikan tangan penuh semangat pada Seijuurou, kembali menyampaikan mandat untuk tak lupa membiarkan Koukicchi dan Tetsuyacchi saling berkomunikasi minimal tiga kali sehari, serta pastinya mewajibkan Kouki dalam penanganan yang sempurna.

“Koukicchi jangan nakal ya.”

Sebuah kecupan (yang Seijuurou yakin mengandung sedikit nafsu duniawi di dalamnya) melayang singkat di rambut berantakan Kouki. Tubuh mungilnya tersentak ke depan, tangan kecil pun menggapai hendak meraih sesuatu yang kian menjauh, ketika kedapatan Ryouta membawa pergi Tetsuya. Tahunan kedua bocah bersama dan sekarang mereka dipisahkan oleh arah yang masih abu-abu. Hanya lambaian tangan selamat tinggal dan wajah datar namun menyimpan kesedihan yang Kouki terima di akhir tatap matanya dengan Tetsuya sebelum kemudian pintu rumah berkayu oak menutup pelan dan suara deru mobil Volvo menjauh.

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, baik Tetsuya maupun Koukikini telah masing-masing bersama dengan ...

... majikan baru?

**.**

**KuroBasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Arti Dirinya ch. 2 © Calico Neko**   
**Warning: 31yo x 12yo. Plot ngebut. Typos.**

**.**

Mereka terpisah sekitar 1,5 m. Seijuurou duduk santai di belakang laptop sambil memeriksa _e-mail_ yang masuk dan si bocah mungil bernama Kouki yang kini resmi akan tinggal bersama dengannya, berdiri jauh di hadapan lelaki tanggung usia.

Mata cokelatnya bergerak gelisah, jemarinya meremas pakaian sebagai tanda bingung hendak melakukan apa. Semenjak Ryouta pergi meninggalkan kediaman Seijuurou, hanya keheningan yang melanda isi ruangan. Belum ada pembicaraan antar kedua asing sedikitpun.

Canggung. Itu pula yang kemungkinan besar dirasakan oleh si surai merah. Beberapa kali ia mendelik sepersekian sekon, tersembunyi oleh suara jemari yang menari di atas _keyboard_. Namun sebagai yang secara nyata jauh lebih berusia, Seijuurou akhirnya mampu membuka percakapan.

“Jadi, Kouki,” terangkat bahunya mendengar namanya teralir di udara, “Bagaimana kalau kau lebih kemari dan ceritakan padaku tentang kau dan Tetsuya?”

Lagi-lagi Kouki kecil bergetar kaget. Seijuurou saja bersumpah ia dapat mendengar cekatan nafasnya. Perlahan ia maju mendekati sisi meja Seijuurou, tanpa berani membalas tatapan mata yang Seijuurou lancarkan padanya.

“A-apa yang Seijuurou- _sama_ ingin ketahui?”

Alis mengkerut mendengar penyebutan namanya. Seijuurou- _sama_ , katanya? Ia terbiasa dengan sebutan itu di antara rekan bisnis yang dapat dikatakan segan bahkan takut padanya karena ia memegang banyak saham di beberapa perusahaan besar. Namun mendengar kata tersebut dari seorang anak kecil, entah mengapa rasanya janggal. Tidak menyenangkan kalau bisa dikatakan.

“Kenapa kau memanggilku Seijuurou- _sama_?”

Kali ini Kouki mundur dua langkah. Kecemasan kentara di balik pupil matanya.

“Tu-tuanku yang lainnya biasanya meminta aku dan Tetsuya—“

“Tuan?”

Seijuurou tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan nada bingung bercampur tak suka. Setelah – _sama_ lalu tuan? Permainan macam apa ini, seakan-akan ia dan Tetsuya adalah budak? Menarik kursi berkainkan kulit warna maroon, Seijuurou mengarahkan tangannya ke samping, tanpa suara meminta Kouki untuk mendekat ke sampingnya. Si bocah berjalan sambil menunduk.

“Baiklah, sebelum kau bercerita tentang kau dan Tetsuya, aku akan memberimu beberapa peraturan di rumah ini. Pertama—“

Seijuurou gagal meneruskan kalimatnya. Hidungnya tiba-tiba mengernyit, dahinya kembali membentuk angka 11. Ditariknya lengan Kouki mendekat hingga jarak yang terbentang hanya sekitar 10 cm. Lubang hidung Seijuurou kemudian bergerak mengarah pada perpotongan leher Kouki, mengendusnya sekilas beberapa kali di beberapa titik.

“Kapan terakhir kali kau mandi?”

Pertanyaan Seijuurou ketika ia menarik mundur wajahnya sukses membuat merah di pipi tirus Kouki. Nyaris Seijuurou terkikik mendapati ia malu karena secara tidak langsung telah dikatai berbau tak sedap.

Gelagapan, Kouki mengangkat dan menurunkan kelima jarinya. Ibu jari, telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis, kelingking, lalu kembali ke ibu jari. Baiklah, tanpa perlu tunggu jawaban pasti Seijuurou sudah yakin kalau Kouki belum menyentuh air dan sabun selama berhari-hari.

Seijuurou kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kouki untuk berpindah pegang ke mesin telepon yang terletak di atas mejanya. Jari telunjuk menekan beberapa angka. Tunggu beberapa kali deringan, suara wanita menyahut.

“ _Ha’i_ , Seijuurou- _sama_?”

“Tolong katakan pada Sinya untuk segera ke ruanganku. Aku ada pekerjaan untuknya.”

“Baik.”

Begitu saluran komunikasi terputus, hanya kesunyian yang kembali menyelimuti isi ruangan kerja, yang secara beruntung terjadi hanya sekitar dua menitan.

Pintu diketuk tiga kali dan masuklah seorang pria berusia sekitar 20an dalam balutan pakaian khas pelayan berwarna hijau tua. Tubuhnya terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran Asia namun ke-Asia-annya terhapus oleh warna rambut yang pirang berkilat. Di wajahnya terpasang kacamata bergagang hitam, memberi kesan muda dan energik.

“Kouki, perkenalkan. Dia adalah Sinya Nakamura, salah satu pelayanku. Mulai hari ini dialah yang akan membantumu dalam segala hal, jadi jangan segan untuk bertanya apapun padanya. Anggap saja dia kakakmu.” Kouki bergeming, dengan seksama mencerna wajah tampan sosok di depan pintu.

“Dan Sinya, ini adalah Kouki. Dia adalah ...” adalah siapanya? Jelas bukan siapa-siapa Seijuurou, tetapi tidak mungkin juga ia memperkenalkan si bocah berpupil biji semangka sebagai ‘bukan siapa-siapaku’.

Keheningan yang dibuat Seijuurou membuat tanya dari Sinya. “Seijuurou- _sama_ , Anda tidak apa-apa?”

“Ya. Aku baik-baik saja,” Seijuurou membalas singkat sambil merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya dari sana. “Kouki adalah keponakan Ryouta. Akan tinggal di sini beberapa waktu. Jadi aku memintamu secara pribadi untuk bantu mengurusnya.”

Sinya mengangguk mengerti, tak lupa memberikan senyum kekakakan pada Kouki yang masih intens menatapnya. Sebetulnya ia sangsi mengenai si bocah sebagai keponakan salah satu manusia paling rapi dan gaya sepanjang ia bekerja di kediaman keluarga Akashi, namun ia tidak mau mencari perkara dengan bertanya lebih jauh.

“Dan ini, uang,” Sinya mendekat tatkala tangan Seijuurou meraih ke depan. Segepok uang pun berpindah ke tangannya. “Mandikan Kouki, lalu ajak dia makan. Terserah makan di luar atau minta pada koki untuk dibuatkan. Pastikan dia kenyang. Lalu belikan dia beberapa pakaian, terutama dalaman dan piyama. Dan kalau dia mau belikan juga mainan.”

Di pirang mengangguk. “Baik, Seijuurou- _sama_. Aku mengerti.” Kembali diarahkannya wajah ramah Sinya pada Kouki yang masih setia menatap wajahnya. Sambil menggandeng pelan tangan Kouki, dengan ceria Sinya berujar, “Nah, Kouki- _kun_ , ayo kita—“

“Tidak mau.” Suara Kouki berbisik pelan, namun terdengar jelas nada takut di baliknya.“Aku tidak mau ikut. Takut.”

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Kouki menangis kencang, dibarengi teriakan tak jelas di sela isaknya. Uang dalam genggaman berhamburan ke atas lantai beralaskan karpet asal Turki, terinjak-injak tak bersalah. Tangan mungilnya ditarik keras, namun Sinya yang tentu lebih besar mampu menahannya untuk tidak menjauh. Tindakan Sinya tersebut justru membuatnya kian histeris.

“Tidak mau! Lepas! Aku mohon! Jangan sakiti kami lagi!” racau tak jelasnya ia tutup dengan teriakan membahana memanggil nama Tetsuya berkali-kali.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyayat hati. Rasanya seperti melihat seekor anak anjing yang dipukuli majikan, hanya kaingan sebagai pembelaan diri yang tak membuahkan hasil apapun selain pukulan yang semakin berat. Apapun yang telah keduanya alami tentu adalah pengalaman mengerikan. Jelas sekali Seijuurou ingat beberapa waktu lalu keduanya datang dalam keadaan tenang tanpa suara, namun ketika Sinya akan mengambil alih dirinya walau sebentar waktu, Kouki mengamuk kesetanan.

“Aku tidak mau!”

Memberontak, akhirnya Sinya mendapat sundulan kepala di perutnya. Lumayan sakit untuk ia segera melepas tangan Kouki. Ketika Sinya mengerang kesakitan sambil khawatir si bocah akan kabur ke luar ruangan, Kouki justru bergerak kilat mendekati Seijuurou.

“Aku tidak mau!!”

Ya Tuhan. Seijuurou belum pernah sekaku seperti kali ini. Pernafasannya menjadi tak teratur, begitu pula detak jantungnya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Seijuurou sungguh tidak mengerti, apalagi Sinya.

Seorang bocah 12 tahun, dalam kondisi kotor dan kurus, tengah berlutut di bawah kakinya. Lengan yang kentara bentuk tulangnya memeluk erat betis kiri Seijuurou yang berbalutkan jeans biru dongker. Pulau air mata tercetak jelas dalam hitungan detik. Runtutan teriakan memanggil Tetsuya terus Kouki lakukan, membuat bulu kuduk meremang tinggi.

Dari sudut pandang sang _businessman_ , Kouki seperti budak yang memberontak tidak mau ikut majikan baru.

‘ _Sialan!_ ’

Tak peduli bau tak sedap ataupun kotor yang akan menempel di pakaiannya, Seijuurou menarik paksa si bocah ke atas hingga akhirnya ia berada di pangkuan Seijuurou. Dibiarkannya Kouki melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Seijuurou. Didiamkannya pula Kouki yang menangis lantang di bahunya, dekat dengan gendang telinga hingga berindikasi menulikan. Hanya dekapan berartikan keprotektifan di belakang punggung Kouki yang mampu Seijuurou bagi untuk menenangkan tubuh menggigil yang bukan oleh rasa dingin tersebut.

“Sinya, kita ganti rencana. Siapkan air hangat di kamar mandiku, lalu minta koki untuk membuatkan makanan. Minta agar makananya dikirim ke kamarku. Setelah itu kau pergi belikan barang yang tadi aku minta.”

Setelah mengumpulkan uang kertas yang tadi tercecer, sang pelayan berkacamata membungkuk pamit.

Pintu ruang kerja tertutup pelan, meredam tangis yang berlangsung hingga lebih dari setengah jam.

 

\---

 

Waktu terasa berjalan cepat. Seijuurou ingat beberapa waktu lalu ia masih berkutat dengan _e-mail_. Setelahnya adalah opera sabun layaknya ibu tiri dan anak tiri antara Seijuurou, Sinya, dan Kouki. _Scene_ berganti dengan Seijuurou yang menggendong si bocah 12 tahun di depan dadanya ke kamar mandi pribadi di kamar tidurnya. Di sinilah Seijuurou kembali mendapat pemandangan yang sangat baru.

 _Dress_ kotor ditarik ke atas dan dibuang begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi, memperlihatkan kulit penuh debu dan luka: luka cambuk, cakar, lebam berwarna kehitaman, bahkan ada beberapa yang merupakan luka sundutan rokok nyaris di sekujur tubuh. Dan di dekat pusar ada sesuatu yang Seijuurou kira sebagai tanda lahir namun bukan, melainkan tato bergambarkan anjing Snoopi.

Yang paling mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou ketika tangannya lihai menyabuni kulit tubuh dan mengeramasi rambut nyaris gimbal Kouki adalah tulang. Sangat menonjol, terutama di bagian pundak dan rusuk. Cukup mengerikan melihatnya. Perut pun kosong, seakan hanya diberi makan angin.

“Seijuurou- _sama_ , segar,” ujar Kouki gembira ketika Seijuurou mengeringkan tubuh tersebut dengan handuk.

Melihatnya sudah tidak menangis, bahkan terlihat ceria setelah berada dalam penanganannya, sadar tak sadar senyum tipis terkembang di bibir tipis Seijuurou. Rasanya sungguh lucu, seperti habis memandikan anak anjing manja yang tercebur ke dalam saluran air. Kemudian ia membantu Kouki memakaikan pakaian, yang menolak secara pelan dan mengatakan ia bisa memakainya sendiri. Pakaian yang dibelikan Sinya beragam namun bermerek. Kouki nyaris menangis lagi melihat tumpukan pakaian tersebut. Ia hanya bergumam “Takut...” yang sama sekali tidak Seijuurou ketahui maksudnya.

Kini Kouki tidak lagi dekil. Ia telah bersih dan wangi dalam balutan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana jeans selutut berwarna coklat. Seijuurou sedikit mengagumi hasil kerjanya pada si bocah dengan mengangguk-angguk menilai. Dalam otak, bisnis _fashion_ anak tiba-tiba terbersit.

‘ _Hm, benar kata Ryouta. Anak ini memang manis._ ’

Dan bicara tentang Ryouta, bagaimana kabar Tetsuya dalam penanganannya, ya?

Mungkin akan ia tanyakan setelah Seijuuro memastikan Kouki mendapat cukup asupan tenaga dan gizi.

 

\---

 

“Tetsuyacchi mencakarku waktu aku memandikan dia, _ssu_.”

Seijuurou menanggapi dengan diam. Kalau ia bukanlah seorang Akashi, dipastikan gagang telepon tanpa kabelnya sudah merosot ke atas kasur.

Waktu sebetulnya masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, akan tetapi Seijuuro sudah merasa lelah raga. Sekitar satu jam lalu, setelah Kouki dan mau tak mau Seijuurrou juga makan malam yang dipercepat, Ryouta menelepon ke kediamannya, mengatakan Tetsuya ingin mengobrol dengan sahabat cokelatnya. Duduk bersila di atas kasur tepat disebelah Seijuurou, selama nyaris satu jam kurang Seijuurou mendengar suara ceria Kouki yang berbalas obrolan dengan Tetsuya, terkadang ia tersenyum di balik tumpukan _e-mail_ yang tidak juga berhenti masuk.

“Seijuurou- _sama_ , ini. Kata Tetsuya Papa Ryouta mau bicara.”

Nyaris saja mangap. Belum sehari Ryouta sudah mengajari Tetsuya untuk memanggilnya Papa? Hebat. Feromon pria enerjik itu pada anak-anak begitu besar, sehingga ia cepat dekat dengan mereka. Kalau boleh menebak pun Kouki seperti tidak keberatan menanggil ia dengan sebutan Papa Ryouta.

Itu pulalah yang kemungkinan besar menyebabkan cakaran dari Tetsuya, seperti cerita ‘Mari Memandikan Tetsuya” barusan yang ia utarakan dengan menggebu-gebu, seakan memandikan bocah 12 tahun adalah kejadian bersejarah yang harus selalu dikenang setiap detik.

“Jadi Seicchi memandikan Koukicchi?! Curang! Aku juga mau, _ssu_!”

Seijuurou nyaris tuli mendapati suara cempreng Ryouta.

“Cukup dengan pembicaraan tentang mandi. Yang paling penting, apa kau sudah bertanya pada Tetsuya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka?“

“Belum, ssu.” Suara Ryouta mengecil. “Aku sempat menyinggung sedikit, tapi Tetsuyacchi malah berkaca-kaca. Makanya aku menelepon Seicchi sebab setelahnya Tetsuyacchi bilang kangen Koukicchi, _ssu_. Seicchi sendiri bagaimana? Sudah dapat berita apa tentang mereka?”

“Aku belum bertanya apapun. Kouki hari ini histeris waktu aku meminta salah satu pelayanku untuk membantu mengurusnya. Baru berhenti menangis setelah aku menenangkannya. Sepertinya dia takut pada orang baru.”

Ryouta mengucap ‘Oh...’ panjang. “Untung Tetsuyacchi baik-baik saja waktu bertemu dengan kedua kakakku. Mereka langsung dekat.” Penjelasan Ryouta membuat Seijuurou ikut lega. “Oh ya, Seicchi. Waktu memandikan Koukicchi--“

“Masih membahas mandi?”

“Bukan itu!” nyaris tuli lagi ia dibuatnya. “Yang mau aku tanyakan, apa tubuh Koukicchi banyak luka? Atau mungkin tato?”

Seijuuro menunduk. “Aku asumsikan Tetsuya dalam keadaan yang mirip dengan Kouki.”

“Berarti sama?!” gagang telepon kini berjarak 15 cm dari lubang telinga Seijuuro. Kapan rekan berisiknya itu bisa untuk tidak berteriak-teriak, ya? “Kurang ajar, _ssu_! Orang tega mana yang berani berbuat begitu pada makhluk manis seperti mereka?! Oh~, kulit mereka yang putih mulus dan kenyal jadi tercemar. Belum lagi—“

“Cukup, Ryouta.”

Suara si surai merah mengintimidasi, sehingga tak ada lagi kata yang berani Ryouta keluarkan. Sambil menekan _icon send_ dari jendela _e-mail_ -nya, Seijuurou melirik pada Kouki yang rupanya sudah tertidur nyenyak di sebelahnya. Terlihat jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 47 menit, akan tetapi Seijuurou sudah mengantuk.

“Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita besok saja di kantor. Aku sepertinya akan tidur lebih cepat. Kouki juga sudah tidur.”

“Koukicchi sudah tidur?! Kirim! Tolong fotokan lalu kirimkan fotonya padaku, _ssu_! Plis~”

Terdengar desahan panjang dari bibir Seijuurou. “Ryouta, coba beritahu aku lagi. Sudah berapa banyak foto anak-anak yang kau punya?”

“Eh? Berapa ya? Aku lupa, _ssu_. Tapi minggu kemarin lihat sih baru sampai 20 _giga, ssu_. Tapi foto-foto manis Tetsuyacchi belum satupun yang masuk, jadi—“

Klik. Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Seijuurou. Bisa-bisa Ryouta bercerita minimal satu jam.

Meletakkan laptop yang sudah ia matikan di atas meja tidur, Seijuurou menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan teman seranjang barunya. Entah sudah berapa tahun terlewat semenjak ia tidur sendiri. Walau belum mengenal dekat, rasanya menyenangkan juga ada seseorang yang berbaring nyaman di sebelahnya.

Tidak memedulikan getar ponsel yang dipastikan adalah pesan dari Ryouta yang merengek meminta foto tidur Kouki, Seijuurou berdoa, mengharapkan tidur nyaman dan hari esok yang baik.

 

\---

 

Seijuurou memiliki alarm otomatis dalam otaknya. Tak perlu mesin, pada pukul 6 pagi ia pasti sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur, bahkan tanpa perlu menggeliat.

Mata beriris merahnya terbuka, teringat kalau semenjak semalam ia punya teman seranjang. Akan tetapi, sisi tempat tidurnya hanya berisi kekosongan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kouki ataupun manusia lain yang pernah berbaring di sana.

Apakah yang kemarin hanya mimpi semata? Atau Kouki itu hantu? Mana mungkin.

Kepala Seijuurou yang dihiasi _bed-hair_ berputar ke seisi kamar, mencari keberadaan makhluk hidup lain yang mungkin sudah bangun lebih dulu.

Dan ditemukanlah dia, Kouki.

Akan tetapi, mengapa ia meringkuk di depan pintu kamar dengan kepala menunduk dalam begitu? Samar pula terdengar isak tangis yang ditahan.

“Kouki?”

Tubuh mungil ia yang dipanggil menegang. Perlahan kepalanya ia angkat, sehingga memperlihatkan wajah berjejakkan air mata di pipi serta mata yang merah membengkak karena menangis.

“Ma-maafkan aku, Seijuuro- _sama_ , hiks. Aku sudah lancang tidur di atas kasur, di sebelah Seijuurou- _sama_. A-aku akan terima hukuman apapun, tapi aku mohon maafkan aku.”

Detik itu, Seijuurou menyadari kalau sepertinya Kouki, dan kemungkinan besar Tetsuya juga, sering mendapat kekerasan fisik maupun batin, dimana mereka akan patuh pada majikan, takut atau bahkan mungkin menghukum diri sendiri kalau berbuat kesalahan.  

Ada yang berdenyut dalam dada Seijuurou. Sebuah perasaan asing yang terbilang menyenangkan dan sedikit menegangkan.

Berjalan mendekati si cokelat yang menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan cemas, ia berlutut di depan tubuh Kouki lalu menangkup pipi basahnya.

“Kouki, beritahu aku. Aku ini siapamu?”

“Tu-tuanku?” jawab Kouki dalam nada tanya, membuat sunggingan tipis di bibir merah muda Seijuurou.

“Benar. Itu artinya kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Mengerti?”

Kouki mengangguk. Tatapan takut kian kentara di pupil kecilnya.

“Baiklah. Perintah pertama. Berhenti meminta maaf untuk hal kecil. Dan perintah kedua, mulai sekarang kasur itu adalah kasurmu juga. Kau mau loncat-loncat di sana pun tidak akan aku larang apalagi marahi. Tidur di situ dan tidak di tempat lainnya, apalagi lantai.”

Tangisan Kouki kembali pecah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam, tangisan yang Seijuurou yakini mengandung beberapa arti: kecemasan, kebahagian, dan utamanya terima kasih. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat piyama Seijuurou di bagian depan, agak gemas melihatnya demikian.

Reflek, sentuhan hangat Seijuurou kirimkan ke puncak kepala Kouki.

“Oke, _stop_ menangis. Aku harus siap-siap bekerja.”

Derai air mata berhenti dalam sekon.

 

 

\---

 

 

**OMAKE**

[Seicchi~, lihat foto yang aku kirimkan untukmu, ssu!]

Seijuurou pun membuka foto yang dilampirkan bersama pesan masuk yang dikirim Ryouta saat ia akan menyalakan mesin mobil hendak pergi bekerja tersebut.

Sebuah foto bergambarkan bibir. Ukurannya terbilang kecil untuk ukuran bibir remaja. Warnanya pun masih sangat alami tanpa polesan apapun.

[Ini foto bibir Tetsuyacchi! Aku pakai sebagai wallpaper jadi setiap detik bisa seperti mencium Tetsuyacchi!]

Pagi-pagi sudah harus bertemu ke-eksentrik-an Ryouta itu rasanya melelahkan.

Mesin mobil akhirnya menyala. Deru pelannya kemudian disamarkan oleh lagi-lagi pesan masuk dari Ryouta.

[Seicchi~, tapi kapan aku bisa mencium bibir Tetsuyacchi yang asli? ;_;]

Pesan tidak dibalas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada tangan bergetar hebat ketika membawa nampan berisi teh hangat serta senyum sumringah yang menyambut kedatangan Seijuurou.

Hari ini hari Kamis, hari kelima dimana Kouki menjalani (semacam) hari-hari percobaan bersama sang _businessman_. Siapa mengira kalau anak yang Kise ‘berikan’ untuknya menurut pada perkataan Seijuurou. Dengan hanya bermodalkan ‘Aku tuanmu’, Kouki patuh.

Ia diminta untuk tidak takut pada Sinya, salah satu pelayan yang ditunjuk pribadi untuk membantu segala kebutuhan Kouki, juga para pelayan lainnya yang akan selalu Kouki temui selama berada di kediaman mewah Seijuurou.

Kurang dari 6 jam setelahnya, tak ada kata ‘Takut’ yang hinggap di bibir mungil si bocah. Semua tergantikan oleh yang Seijuurou lihat dan rasakan sebagai suatu kenyamanan. Sinya yang masih muda dan pandai berlaku layaknya kakak, berhasil menarik Kouki untuk dekat dengannya.

Sekarang Sinya dipanggilnya ‘Sinya nii-san’. Kontak fisik dengan menggandeng tangan sang pirang bukan lagi hal canggung untuk Kouki lakukan.

Tentunya hal tersebut membuat Seijuurou lega. Walau belum tahu akan sejarah dirinya serta Tetsuya, yang penting ia tak perlu mendengar nada takut maupun tangis si pemilik rambut cokelat.

Kembali ke awal cerita, Seijuurou yang lelah dengan pekerjaannya tak menyangka akan disambut oleh Kouki, di belakangnya adalah Sinya yang nyaris selalu menemani.

Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah kiri Seijuurou, menawarkan secangkir cairan kecoklatan yang masih mengepulkan udara panas.

“Se-selamat datang, Seijuurou-sama. Ini ... tadi aku diajari Sinya nii-san membuat teh.”

Mata Seijuurou yang lelah berganti memandangi mata coklat yang menatapnya intens dan minuman.

Diangkatnya cangkir buatan salah satu negara di Eropa tersebut lalu disesap cairannya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

Setelah memastikan cangkir yang isinya telah berkurang setengah diletakkan kembali dengan aman ke atas nampan, tangan Seijuuro mengacak pelan rambut si bocah 12 tahun yang tidak lagi gimbal tersebut.

“Terima kasih, tapi airnya masih terlalu panas, juga gulanya terlalu banyak. Minta ajari lagi pada Sinya.”

Kaki jenjangnya membawa Seijuurou masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang terletak di lantai 2, meninggalkan Kouki yang ber-‘ _high five_ ’ dengan Sinya sebagai tanda kegembiraan, lalu kembali bergandengan tangan menuju ke dapur.

Seijuurou lagi-lagi tersenyum, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Hatinya hangat, layaknya cairan terlalu manis yang tadi bersapa dengan papilanya, mengetahui ada suara baru yang menyambut kedatangannya di rumah yang selalu sepi ini.

**.**

**KnB © Fujoshi-sensei**

**Arti Dirinya © cnbdg3008141714**

**.**

“Jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tetsuya?”

Seijuurou sekarang memiliki kebiasaan baru: meneruskan pekerjaan kantornya di atas tempat tidur selepas makan malam. Ia biasa bekerja di balik laptop dengan duduk kaku di sebuah kursi busa bercover kulit warna hitam di ruang kerja pribadinya, namun semenjak Kouki datang, ia punya tempat kerja baru.

Sementara Seijuurou berkutik dengan laptopnya, Kouki akan mengobrol berjam-jam dengan Tetsuya di sebelahnya, kadang berganti bicara dengan Ryouta yang kini tanpa canggung dipanggilnya ‘Papa Ryouta’. Ia dibelikan sebuah ponsel sederhana yang hanya dapat digunakan untuk mengirim pesan singkat dan telepon, cukup untuk mengatasi dahaga kedua anak sebaya yang hubungannya sudah seperti saudara tersebut.

Memutus sambungan telepon, terlihat si pemilik manik serupa kucing tengah menahan tawa. Wajar bila Seijuurou penasaran.

“Itu ...” lagi-lagi suara kikik tertahan ia dengar. “Papa Ryouta membelikan Tetsuya boneka kelinci. Kata Tetsuya besar sekali, dimasukkan ke dalam kamar saja sampai kesusahan. Tapi Tetsuya tidak suka karena katanya Tetsuya ‘kan laki-laki, masa main boneka. Lalu Papa Ryouta tadi melanjutkan cerita sambil menangis.”

Tidak, Seijuurou tidak akan membayangkan adegan barusan dalam otaknya. Bisa-bisa ia meledakkan tawa.

Ryouta dan sikap anehnya, seakan tidak pernah puas dan jera mendapat pengalaman memalukan, apalagi yang datangnya dari seorang yang jauh di bawah usianya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa _acting_ batuk untuk menyembunyikan tawa berhasil, Seijuurou menegakkan posisi duduk dan memutar kepala menghadap pada Kouki yang rupanya sudah menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu.

“Kalau kau sendiri dibelikan boneka, apa akan diterima?”

Kouki terlihat berpikir, mungkin membayangkan dirinya yang kecil membawa-bawa boneka kelinci sebesar kulkas dua pintu.

Lucu, tetapi pasti berat dan repot.

“Kalau boneka chihuahua ukuran asli aku mau.”

Kembali pada pekerjaan, Seijuurou menjawab, “Baiklah, akan aku belikan kalau aku sempat.”

“Eh? Ti-tidak perlu, Seijuurou-sama! Aku tadi hanya bercanda.”

“Hm? Kau lupa siapa aku?”

Lagi, Seijuurou mengandalkan perannya sebagai sang tuan untuk membungkam bocah yang kini bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Kouki terlihat malu, menyembunyikan wajah bersemu di balik poni cokelat yang menggantung lemas. Tangannya sibuk meremas piyama putih, menandakan ia tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, sedikit menertawai dirinya sendiri yang ikut-ikutan aneh.

Kesunyian kembali menyapa ruangan bercat putih gading selama lebih kurang 5 menit. Hanya suara detak jam dinding serta _ringtone_ ponsel Seijuurou yang sekali berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk dari salah seorang pegawainya.

Seijuurou selalu cinta pada kesunyian, namun bila ditemani seorang anak yang sedari tadi menatapnya sembunyi-sembunyi, berlaku layaknya mata-mata, perasaan gerah pun pasti menggentayangi.

Setelah memastikan pesan balasan terkirim, pria yang berada pada awal 30-an kembali membuka suara, memberikan pertanyaan yang dapat dipastikan mampu membuat Kouki berkejang takut.

“Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ceritakan tentang dirimu dan Tetsuya?”

Mata beriris cokelatnya membola lebar dan walau samar terlihat setitik keringat dari pelipis kanannya.

Dengan tubuh serta suara yang tak mampu menahan getar, Kouki bertanya balik.

“Apa ... apa aku harus bercerita karena ini perintah Seijuurou-sama?”

Walau ia tak suka, namun kalau dengan cara ini mampu membuka _pandora box_ berisikan cerita kelam mereka, Seijuurou akan berlaku kejam dengan mengangguk singkat.

“Iya, karena ini perintah.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Anak-anak, berjumlah 17, menyebut mereka Taiga-san dan Satsuki-san, dua kakak beradik yang memiliki dedikasi tinggi pada kesejahteraan anak-anak. Semenjak kecil keduanya memiliki cita-cita yang sama, yaitu membangun sebuah panti asuhan. Ibu keduanya secara tegas menyatakan tidak akan memberikan adik, sehingga dengan jalan memberi perhatian pada anak-anak yang membutuhkan adalah alternatif menggiurkan.

Siapa mengira bahwa niatan baik keduanya disemangati oleh kedua orang tua, sehingga ketika mereka lulus beberapa tahun kemudian dari salah satu universitas ternama dengan hasil memuaskan, sebuah rumah sederhana namun hangat berhasil mereka bangun.

Dari ketujuh belas anak yang ada, salah duanya adalah yang mereka namai Tetsuya dan Kouki. Keduanya memiliki cerita berbeda.

Usianya sekitar 4 tahun ketika Taiga menemukan Tetsuya kecil tengah meringkuk sedih berbalutkan selimut tebal, tepat di sebuah bangunan yang diyakini tadinya bernama rumah. Bangunan tersebut telah luluh lantak, tinggal abu gelap serta api di beberapa tiitk yang masih diusahakan padam oleh para pemadam kebakaran.

“ _Kaa-san_... _Tou-san_ ...”

Yang dipanggil tidak akan pernah mampu membalas suara si surai biru muda. Karena kedua sumber kehidupan Tetsuya ke muka bumi tinggal berupa sosok kaku dan hitam gosong, tak lagi berjiwa.

Ia ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia yang kejam.

Itu sebelum Taiga berhasil memastikan bocah tersebut kalau ia dapat kembali merasakan kehidupan dan kehangatan keluarga, menariknya dari dalam jurang kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

Berbeda dengan sang pemilik surai sewarna tanah. Ia tidak memiliki nama, pun sanak yang dapat diajaknya berbicara. Ia diletakkan di depan pintu panti asuhan ketika diperkirakan umurnya belum mencapai satu bulan. Tepatnya ia dibuang. Tak ada pesan apapun dalam keranjang, hanya sang bayi yang menangis kedinginan di tengah derai hujan.

Satsuki dan Taiga akhirnya menamai ia Kouki, tanpa nama keluarga.

Kouki adalah penyendiri, jarang terlihat bersama dengan siapapun selain Satsuki atau Taiga. Ia bukan takut, melainkan canggung, padahal anak-anak lainnya terbilang rajin mengajaknya bermain, kalau perlu hingga menariknya. Berada dalam kamar berisikan masing-masing 4 anak pun ia tidak pernah berbicara, hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Dan ia berubah sikap semenjak Tetsuya berhasil Taiga bawa masuk ke dalam keluarga besarnya.

Mungkin karena mereka mirip, alias tak banyak tingkah, sehingga mampu membuat kedua bocah yang akan berusia 5 dalam beberapa bulan lagi akrab. Sering keduanya bercakap berdua saja, tidak berisik seperti anak-anak lainnya, justru terlihat dewasa dan seakan memiliki dunia sendiri.

Namun tetap saja, pemandangan di depan mata Taiga dan Satsuki membuahkan senyum bahagia di bibir kakak beradik yang hanya berseling 2 tahun tersebut.

Kouki dan Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu kapan mereka dilahirkan, pun dengan anak-anak lainnya. Oleh sebab itu, perayaan ulang tahun untuk para anak dilakukan sekali setahun dan besar-besaran, yaitu pada malam Natal. Dimana kue, hadiah, terompet, konfeti, teriakan, musik, bercambur aduk di bangunan yang mereka sebut rumah tersebut.

Hanya kebahagiaan yang dirasakan, tidak pernah ada sedih apalagi tangis.

Namun bebatuan pun walau terlambat lama-kelamaan akan berjatuhan dari puncak dan menjadi penghancur kebahagiaan.

Usia Tetsuya dan Kouki kemungkinan adalah 9 tahun. Tepat di hari Sabtu ketika matahari berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun. Taiga dan Satsuki pasti menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak asuh mereka, membagi cinta yang sepertinya tak berlimit.

Tidak diduga, mereka datang menendang pintu berkayu mahoni.

“Oy! Taiga! Jatuh temponya hari ini, brengsek!”

Dan Satsuki detik itu baru mengetahuinya, perihal Taiga yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi meminjam uang pada lintah darat. Ia tidak pernah bercerita, pun sikapnya yang selalu santai dan ceria. Satsuki berhasil ditipu mentah-mentah oleh sang kakak yang rupanya selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi kebutuhan para anak, atau yang sebetulnya telah disayangi layaknya adik.

Pakaian, mainan, makanan enak, rupa-rupanya sebagian diperoleh dari uang hasil peminjaman.

Memangnya tidak cukupkah dengan tabungan milik mereka berdua, juga pemberian keluarga?

Sebegitu cinta kah Taiga pada ketujuh belasnya hingga menggunakan alternatif berisiko tinggi dan melelahkan tersebut?

Ingin membuat mereka bahagia. Dapat merasakan yang anak-anak lain dapatkan. Hidup dalam kecukupan.

Anak-anak ketakutan, bersembunyi di balik punggung para dewasa dan sebagian besarnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak sedikit yang balita seketika menangis kencang.

Taiga tak berbeda dengan mereka. Tubuh besar penuh ototnya seakan menciut, tererosi oleh air keringat yang mengucur deras dari beberapa titik tubuh.

“Beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan segera membayarnya setelah gajiku masuk ke rekening.”

Percuma, karena pembayaran sudah terlambat selama 4 bulan, bunga mencekik leher pun tak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan nyaris menyamai nilai pinjaman.

Isi rumah yang difungsikan sebagai panti asuhan tersebut dibabat habis, dijarah hingga tak bersisa apapun selain sebuah foto berisikan ketujuh belas anak bersama Taiga dan Satsuki.

Satsuki tidak pernah sekecewa ini pada Taiga.

Berkatnya ...

Tidak akan pernah ada lagi perayaan ulang tahun besar-besaran pada malam Natal bersama tujuh belas anak asuh yang mereka cintai.

.

“I-ini dimana?”

Kepala Kouki berputar ke segala arah, menatapi wajah-wajah jahat yang mengitari ia dan Tetsuya serta kelima belas teman-temannya. Senyum kejam bergentayangan di depan mata. Benda-benda asing mengerikan pun menyertai tangan para pria dewasa, seakan siap dipergunakan pada para anak yang semuanya berada di bawah usia 10.

Jemari Tetsuya berkedut tatkala salah satu wajah mendekati dirinya, menghirup dalam puncak kepala bersurai biru muda miliknya.

“Hm ... wangi ... dengan sedikit latihan mereka pasti dapat menjadi sumber uang yang bagus.”

Bau rokok pekat seketika beralih, digantikan oleh jerit tangis anak-anak di bawah umur.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Pekerjaan Seijuurou terbengkalai. Iris merahnya terpatri lekat pada wajah Kouki yang kini basah oleh air mata. Deras, seakan tak mau berhenti mengucur.

“La-lalu aku, Tetsuya, dan teman-temanku yang lain dibawa ke kamar mandi ukuran besar. Di situ ada salah satu temanku yang meninggal kareka terlalu lama direndam dalam bak mandi. Ada juga yang kepalanya berdarah karena dia terus-menerus menangis, membuat jengkel yang sedang memandikannya, sehingga dibenturkan ke dinding.”

Kouki lagi-lagi menarik cairan yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya, namun ia seakan mewajibkan diri untuk bercerita. Katakanlah ini terima kasih pada Seijuurou yang menempatkan diri sebagai sang Tuan.

“Kami diberi tato, semuanya berbeda. Se-seijuurou-sama lihat, ‘kan? Tato snoopy dekat pusarku. Kalau Tetsuya, dia mendapat tato berbentuk pistol di telapak tangannya.”

Laptop berganti pada mode tidur. Seijuurou terlalu terhenyak pada suasana cerita. Ia seakan berada di lokasi.

“Aku tidak tahu kami berada di sana selama berapa lama. Aku merasa sangat lama. Yang aku ingat ... setiap seminggu sekali kami akan diajak jalan-jalan oleh Tuan yang berbeda-beda.”

Jantung Seijuurou serasa melompat tinggi untuk kemudian dijatuhkan dengan cara didorong dari puncak tebing. Sepertinya ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana.

”Ada yang baik, tapi ada juga yang tidak. Kadang aku dibelikan makanan enak dan mainan, tapi malamnya ... hiks ... aku dijahati. Aku diminta menyebut nama Tuanku, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Baju bagus yang pernah dibelikan banyak yang sobek karena aku menolak untuk telanjang. Biasanya aku akan langsung dipukuli, sesekali dicambuk.

“Tetsuya dan yang lainnya juga pernah menceritakan hal yang sama. Bahkan Tetsuya pernah berkata kalau dia pernah dimasuki sesuatu yang menyakitkan di lubang-“

Laptop ditutup kasar lalu diletakkan begitu saja di meja sebelah tempat tidur, memutus perkataan Kouki yang sangat Seijuurou yakini apa maksudnya.

Menjijikan. Kisah kelam yang belum 100% selesai diceritakan itu membuat sang surai merah mual.

Seijuurou selalu mengira bahwasanya kisah-kisah seperti itu hanya ada di film-film atau karangan para penulis cerita gelap. Namun ternyata, tidak akan ada lurus bila tidak belok apalagi _U-turn_.

“Lanjutkan dengan bagaimana kau dan Tetsuya ada di ... tempat jual beli.”

Seijuurou sempat bingung dengan pemilihan bahasa yang tepat. Menggunakan kata pelelangan bukanlah kata yang lazim untuk anak seumurnya.

Setelah memastikan wajahnya tak lagi basah air mata, Kouki meneruskan cerita. Sesekali ia terbatuk.

“Itu ... kata _Tou-san_ ,” lagi, sang pemilik bisnis otomotif merasa ingin muntah. Jijik mengetahui keduanya harus menyebut si bajingan dengan panggilan ayah.

“Aku dan Tetsuya sudah terlalu besar untuk diajak jalan-jalan. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi katanya kami sudah tidak begitu laku. Katanya kami sudah seperti mainan rusak. Jadi, kami dibawa ke sana.

“Kalau yang lainnya ... aku tidak tahu. Hiks ... seingatku, sebelum mata kami ditutup dan tangan diikat, Tetsuya berkata ia melihat lima teman kami dibungkus plastik sampah warna hitam ukuran besar, lalu dilempar ke sungai di belakang rumah. Kata _Tou-san_ , yang sudah mati sebaiknya dibuang. Atau kalau masih ingin berguna, dikubur di dekat pohon supaya menjadi pupuk.“

Air mata yang tadinya telah kering kembali membasahi pipi. Hati Seijuurou seakan terhenyak. Ia belum pernah merasa semarah ini. Ia berharap punya sasak tinju, melampiaskan emosi di sana.

“Sa-saat kami tiba entah dimana, yang aku ingat hanya aku dan Tetsuya yang diberi minuman. Rasanya aneh, membuatku pusing dan lemah. Aku ingat Tetsuya jatuh di sebelahku, tapi matanya masih terbuka setengah.

“Lalu kandang yang dipakai untuk menaruh kami berdua ditarik. Aku lihat banyak warna, mungkin kepala orang. Juga banyak suara yang menyebutkan angka. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Aku mengantuk. Dan waktu terbangun, aku bersama Tetsuya sudah semobil dengan Papa Ryouta.”

Kandang, dengan Kouki dan Tetsuya berjongkok kesempitan di dalamnya entah mengapa menghantui semenit pikiran Seijuurou. Walau ia yakin banyak kisah yang terlewat, namun tetap saja terasa bagaimana takutnya mereka.

Mata merah memandangi sosok mungil disebelahnya. Ia yang terbilang kecil untuk anak seusianya terlihat semakin kecil tak berdaya. Menyedihkan kalau boleh dikatakan agak kasar.

Sadar tak sadar tangan Seijuurou terjulur untuk menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kouki.

“Apa kau membenci Taiga-san dan Satsuki-san?”

Mantap ia menggeleng, mengangkat senyum bangga di bibir Seijuurou.

“Kalau mereka? Juga orang yang kau panggil _Tou-san_ itu?”

Kouki membalas dengan memperlihatkan bola mata besar berpupil kecilnya. Ada ketakutan dan kebingungan yang kentara di sana.

“Tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau mengingat mereka. Apalagi tentang _Tou-san_. Aku tidak mau menjadi pembenci.”

“Bagus kalau begitu.”

“Eh?”

Kembali cengang yang Seijuurou peroleh dari penghuni baru rumahnya. Seijuurou kembali memberi senyum hangat yang jarang ia berikan pada orang-orang sekitar. Otot di sekitar pipinya terasa tertarik kaku.

Reflek atau mungkin karena memang Seijuurou yang menginginkannya, lengan Kouki yang kini sedikit berisi ditariknya pelan, membawa tubuh itu mendekat untuk diberikan dekapan lembut oleh kedua lengan miliknya. Kecupan singkat pun bersemayam di puncak kepala yang kini selalu beraroma shampo.

“Dengar perkataanku baik-baik karena ini perintah.” Tangan kecil si surai cokelat meremas piyamanya erat. Ia tegang.

“Lupakan apa yang kau, Tetsuya, dan lainnya pernah lalui. Hilangkan semua memori itu sampai tidak bersisa setitik pun. Juga tentang _Tou-san_ mu yang dulu.

“Karena _Tou-san_ mu yang sekarang adalah yang sedang memelukmu ini. Yang tidak akan memperlakukanmu maupun Tetsuya seperti mainan. Tidak akan dibuang walau sudah rusak sekalipun.

“Jadi mulai sekarang, aku melarangmu keras untuk memanggilku Seijuurou-sama. _Tou-san_ , Papa, atau sejenisnya yang akan aku terima karena sekarang kau adalah anakku. Melanggar, aku akan memerintahkan Sinya untuk mengawasimu menyirami tanaman. Mengerti?”

Tidak pernah ada anggukan tanda mengerti ataupun berupa pengucapan kata.

Sebab yang Seijuurou peroleh hanya batuk pelan serta dua tangan yang memeluknya erat, seakan khawatir sosok yang tengah ada di hadapannya dapat menghilang kapanpun.

Parau Kouki berucap, “Apa ... Apakah aku boleh menangis, _Tou-sama_?”

Kalau Seijuurou perempuan, mungkin ia sudah menangis sekarang. Namun yang dapat ia berikan sebagai jawaban iya hanyalah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring, membiarkan Kouki menangis hingga satu jam di atas dadanya, lumayan membuat pegal.

Dan perkataan Seijuurou yang memintanya berhenti menangis pun tak membuahkan hasil. Hanya dekapan yang kian erat serta penyebutan kata “ _Tou-sama_ ” yang diucap beruntun dan tanpa henti layaknya mantra yang Seijuurou terima.

“Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku terlalu bahagia karena sekarang aku dan Tetsuya memiliki ayah.”

 

 

\---

 

 

**OMAKE**

Adakah hari dimana Seijuurou tidak perlu mendengarkan suara histeris, berisik, nan cempreng si pirang? Lupakah ia pada umur yang sudah berkepala 3 itu?

Singkat cerita, setelah memastikan Kouki telah lelap, Seijuurou menyambungkan kisah kelam kedua anak yang Ryouta beli pada yang bersangkutan. Seperti telah diprediksi, Ryouta mengumpat kasar dari seberang telepon mengetahui yang telah terjadi, sedikit membanggakan diri karena orang baik dan tampan seperti dirinyalah yang ternyata telah menyelamatkan kedua makhluk manis di bawah umur tersebut.

Tak lupa Seijuurou menceritakan perihal dirinya yang (semacam) memerintah Kouki untuk memperlakukannya sebagai ayah, menimbulkan lengkingan tinggi dari Ryouta.

“Uwah~! Seicchi _so sweet_ sekali, _ssu_! Apa ini artinya resmi kalau Koukicchi akan tinggal dengan Seicchi?”

Bungkam. Sejujurnya Seijuurou tidak tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan tersebut. Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Mungkin sisi kemanusiaan dirinya lah yang telah mengarahkan Seijuurou. Bisa pula karena ia terbawa suasana. Atau bisa pula karena memang telah terdapat serpihan sayang yang tidak sengaja tumbuh, menyetujui kalau bocah yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya patut mendapat perhatian.

“Aku belum yakin. Lagipula, bukan iniyang ingin aku beritahu padamu.”

“Ah~, Seicchi pelit. Lalu, selain cerita tadi, mau memberitahuku apa lagi, _ssu_?”

“Sepertinya besok aku akan membawa Kouki ke kantor. Aku ingin dia melihat dunia luar dan bertemu banyak orang. Aku cukup yakin dia bisa menjaga sikap. Jadi, aku harap kau juga bisa membawa Tetsuya besok, agar-“

Seijuurou menghentikan kalimat panjangnya sebab di seberang sana Ryouta seakan bergeming. Deru nafas pun nyaris tak terdengar.

“Ryouta, kau masih di-“

“SEICCHI INI BAGAIMANA SIH? KENAPA BODOH DIPELIHARA?”

Ia terhenyak kaget dan kesal dikatai bodoh, ditambah pula denging di kuping yang berindikasi dapat menimbulkan tuli. Teriakan tadi pun seperti sempat menyapa pendengaran Kouki, terlihat dari pergerakan pelan serta lenguhan kesal darinya.

Ryouta rupa-rupanya ingin mati di tangan Seijuurou, ya?

“Apa maksudmu?”

“DI KANTOR ‘KAN ADA CHIHIROCCHI, _SSU_! KALAU TETSUYACCHIKU YANG CANTIK DAN KOUKICCHI YANG MANIS DICULIK BAGAIMANA, HAH?”

“Ryouta, jangan berteriak. Dan Chihiro bukan ancaman besar dibandingkan dirimu-“

“APA? BUKAN ANCAMAN? SEMUA ORANG ITU PUNYA POTENSI BESAR UNTUK MEREBUT TETSUYACCHI DARIKU, _SSU_! TERMASUK KOUKICCHI JUGA! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SETUJU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWA TETSUYACCHI KE KANTOR! TIDAK AKAN! TITIK TANPA KOMA!”

Seijuurou mendesah lelah. Telinga pun masih berdenging sakit.

“Terserah kau saja. Ryouta. Aku akan tetap membawa Kouki besok. Aku hanya merasa kalau mereka akan bahagia kalau bisa bertemu lagi setelah beberapa hari hanya saling menelepon.”

“JADI SEICCHI SETUJU KALAU KOUKICCHI MEMBAWA TETSUYACCHIKU KAWIN LARI?!”

Apakah kenyataan kalau mereka membuat sambungan telepon pada pukul 11 malam ataukah memang pada dasarnya Ryouta lah yang antik, sehingga memiliki pikiran liar seperti barusan?

Malas meladeni, Ryouta ia biarkan berkoar-koar dari seberang telepon, tidak mengetahui Seijuurou yang telah mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut.

“Selamat malam.”


	4. Chapter 4

Membutuhkan menitan untuk meyakinkan seorang anak bernama Kouki untuk ikut Seijuurou ke tempatnya bekerja.

Pasalnya, Kouki menolak pelan nan takut-takut dengan mengatakan khawatir mengganggu pekerjaan hingga alasan jujur yang salah satunya adalah menyatakan bahwa ia canggung dengan orang-orang baru, belum lagi pendapat rekan kerja Seijuurou Tou-sama-nya yang akan mempertanyakan siapa anak 12 tahun ini.

“Yakin tidak mau ikut?” Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada dikecewa-kecewakan. “Tetsuya juga akan datang.”

Pupil sewarna tanahnya membulat gembira, ditandai pula dengan Kouki yang secara kilat berlari ke arah kamar mandi sambil menyertakan pakaian rapi yang telah Sinya bantu belikan.

“Ikut! Aku ikut, Tou-sama!”

Sang Akashi menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan.

Sebetulnya bukan bohong, akan tetapi kemarin malam ia memang belum berhasil meyakinkan sahabat bersurai pirangnya mengenai membawa serta Tetsuya ke tempat kerja.

Mengancingkan kancing bagian lengan, Seijuurou melangkah menuju telepon tanpa kabelnya berada dan menekan nomor kediaman Kise yang telah dihapalnya.

Nada tunggu berdengung sekian detik, hingga sebuah suara seorang anak yang belum mencapai _baligh_ menyapanya.

“Halo, selamat pagi.”

“Selamat pagi, Tetsuya. Ini aku, Seijuurou. Bisa tolong panggilkan Ryouta?”

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara gagang telepon yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Tak lebih dari 30 detik, Ryouta menyapa dengan nada ceria dan berisiknya.

“Maaf menunggu Sei-cchi. Ada apa?”

“Aku to the point saja, Ryouta. Apa kau masih keras kepala tidak mau membawa Tetsuya ke kantor? Kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan keduanya yang ingin bertemu?”

Siapa mengira kalimat menohok hati harus ia peroleh di Jumat pagi ini.

Gamblang Ryouta menggeram, tanda tidak suka dan tidak setuju.

“Sei-cchi boss-ku yang keren, aku tidak akan memawa Tetsuyacchi, ssu. Aku sudah final! Aku tidak mau Tetsuyacchi-KU yang cantik diapa-apakan Chihiro-cchi. Aku tidak rela! Jadi sebaiknya Sei-cchi juga tidak membawa Koukicchi, ssu!”

Berbeda respon, Seijuurou seketika merasa pening mendengar lengkingan Ryouta.

Ia mengerti mengapa Ryouta menentang keras ajakan sang pemilik iris merah untuk mempertemukan kedua ‘saudara’ di bawah atap yang sama dengan si pucat.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 11-12 dengan Kise Ryouta dalam hal kesenangan pribadi.

Dan ini telah menjadi rahasia umum.

“Baiklah kalau kau memang menentang keras. Aku tidak akan me—“

Tertangkap dari sudut mata si surai cokelat yang telah berpakaian kemeja lengan pendek warna putih, dasi kupu-kupu, serta celana cokelat tua kotak-kotak selutut.

Kouki yang cemberut dan hendak protes mengapa dipilihkan pakaian seperti murid TK ini, batal melakukan tatkala Seijuurou memanggilnya dengan gerakan jemari lentiknya.

“Tetsuya ingin bicara,” bohong seorang boss untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini.

Serta merta Kouki merebut telepon, wajahnya kentara cerah berbinar.

“Tetsuya!” Dan serta merta pulalah senyumnya hilang mendengar sambutan dari orang berbeda. “Oh, Papa Ryouta ternyata.”

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis sambil memalingkan wajah, pura-pura takut menerima pandangan kesal ‘putranya’ dengan merapikan jas. Terbayang jelas pula mimik Ryouta yang berubah kecewa karena suaranya tak diharapkan ‘Koukicchi-nya’.

Sang pirang dan cokelat kemudian bertukar bahasan. Tertanggap kata-kata tak jelas semisal “Iya”, “Kantor Tou-sama”, dan yang paling Seijuurou tunggu adalah “Tetsuya ikut kan? Aku kangen.”

Skak mat.

Walau sempat terjadi kebisuan dari Ryouta selama hampir semenit dan mengundang bingung Kouki, dapat diyakinkan kalau Koukilah pemenang debat.

“Benar ya Tetsuya juga ikut? Iya, aku janji tidak akan nakal nanti! Iya! Terima kasih! Aku sayang Papa Ryouta!”

Senyum jelas terpatri di bibir tipisnya sekarang. Seijuurou, walau kali ini melalui tangan anak angkatnya, selalu menjadi juara.

Menerima kembali kembali telepon _cordless_ -nya, Seijuurou mengacak pelan rambut berantakan Kouki, bangga akan sang anak.

“Ryouta, kau akan membawa Tetsuya, kan?”

Bukan iya atau tidak, melainkan ...

“Seicchi jahat, ssu! Seicchi tahu aku lemah pada makhluk-makhluk manis seperti Koukicchi! Apalagi tadi Koukicchi bilang sayang padaku, ssu! Apa itu maksudnya?! Ingin membuatku jantungan, hah? Pokoknya Seicchi harus mentraktirku makanan Italy!”

Klik!

Sambungan udara diputus sepihak, namun tak menimbulkan kesal setitik pun.

“Kouki, kita sarapan lalu berangkat.”

“Baik, Tou-sama!”

Hm ... hari ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan bagi Tetsuya dan Kouki yang belum bertemu sapa selama beberapa hari.

Namun tidak bagi Seijuurou tatkala menemukan kenyataan yang terpapar di beberapa jam ke depan.

**.**

**KnB © Fujoshi-sensei**

**Arti Dirinya © cnbdg1609142258**

**.**

Seharusnya mereka saling sapa ketika bertatap mata. Namun yang terjadi justru tatapan terpana dan kagum menemukan tempat kerja Seijuurou memimpin yang dapat dikatakan sebagai surganya penikmat mobil _sport_.

Segala bentuk, warna, kecepatan, mesin, memanjakan pemilik iris cokelat dan aquamarine.

“Seijuurou-san, semua punya Seijuurou-san?” Tetsuya bertanya tanpa melepas mata dari Jaguar kuning.

Yang ditanyai menggeleng pelan. “Tidak sepenuhnya milikku.”

“Kenapa?” tanyanya kembali.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan, Seijuurou hanya menepuk pelan kepala bersurai sewarna irisnya.

“Belajarlah yang giat, kau pasti akan mengerti. Kouki juga.”

Keduanya tersenyum sembari berjalan beriringan di sisi kanan dan kiri Seijuurou menuju ruangan sang boss yang terletak di kantai 3, meninggalkan Ryouta yang secara terang-terangan menitikkan air mata karena ditinggalkan Tetsuyacchi tanpa salam apapun. Maklum, hanya ruangan pribadi Seijuuro yang jarang ditapaki pegawai kecuali untuk urusan penting, belum lagi ukuran ruang yang besar dan mampu menampung ketiganya, sehingga mereka tak perlu sering-sering menjelaskan siapa kedua anak usia 12 tahun tersebut.

Ryouta hampa dan kesepian.

“Hiks.”

\---

Bola mata Tetsuya dan Kouki terus dimanjakan pemandangan berbagai jenis kendaraan bahkan hingga pada ruangan sang pemilik bisnis. Mulut membuka kecil, menandakan kekaguman yang teramat.

Dan ketika keempat kaki kecil masing-masing memasuki ruangan Seijuurou, lagi-lagi mereka dimanjakan oleh ratusan miniatur mobil dan motor yang mengisi rak berlapiskan kaca. Sang surai merah sekejap dilupakan.

Namun hal tersebut tak menyurutkan kebahagian yang hinggap di hati Seijuurou. Melihat keduanya bercakap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk miniatur mana yang paling keren meningkatkan semangat kerjanya Jumat ini.

“Kalian boleh mengeluarkan dan bermain dengan miniatur yang kalian suka, tetapi harus hati-hati dan tidak berisik.”

Gempita, keduanya menyahut, “Baik!”

Semangat kerja Seijuurou tak hilang sebaris pun ketika beberapa pegawai memasuki ruangannya untuk meminta tanda tangan dan menanyai hal krusial.

Paling pertama bertemu dengan mereka adalah Aomine Daiki, seorang _office boy_ yang dapat dikatakan pelayan pribadi Seijuurou di kantor. Sikap dan sifatnya seperti preman, namun entah bagaimana mereka justru cocok. Sang pemilik surai biru tua beserta istri dan anaknya sudah keluarga keduanya, saling berbagi. Yang paling mengherankan adalah secara kilat ia mampu membuat Tetsuya dan Kouki beradaptasi terhadapnya. Kouki yang canggung pun terlihat baik-baik saja ketika Daiki mengajaknya berbincang.

Kasamatsu Yukio adalah yang bersapa dengan keduanya setelahnya, memberi pandangan penuh selidik dan tidak percaya ketika Seijuurou menjelaskan bahwa Kouki adalah keluarganya dan Tetsuya adalah keluarga dari Ryouta. Yukio terkenal akan sikap kritis, namun untungnya ia tak banyak tanya. Mungkin pembawaan Yukio yang memang tak dapat berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak, Kouki seketika bersembunyi di balik sandaran kursi kerja Seijuurou.

Lain Yukio lain pula sekretaris Seijuurou. Aida Riko, hendak mengabarkan rapat yang perlu dihadiri Seijuurou untuk minggu selanjutnya. Bagaikan menemukan segepok uang tak bertuan, Kouki dan Tetsuya ia peluk erat karena gemas, tak memedulikan mereka itu siapanya sang boss ataupun tampang kaget kedua pemilik usia 12 tahun.

“Sesak....” Tetsuya berbisik sambil memijat lehernya.

Kehebohan tak berhenti di situ. Kali ini datang dari si pirang yang sampai detik ini mengaku diri sebagai sang pahlawan bagi Kouki dan Tetsuya.

Siapa lagi selain Ryouta.

Rencana awal Seijuurou adalah mengajak si biru muda dan cokelat untuk makan siang di luar kantor, sekaligus melihat-lihat sekitar. Namun siapa sangka, Ryouta dengan tak tahu tempat menjeblak pintu ruangan pribadi atasannya dengan tak berperikepintuan hingga menimbulkan pekik kejut dari penghuni di dalamnya.

Dengan bangga Ryouta mempersembahkan sebuah rantang penuh makanan lezat dan termos berisikan _lemon tea_. Walau sikapnya terkadang antik, Ryouta adalah seorang koki yang dapat dikatakan handal.

“Papa Ryouta, pulang nanti aku mau lagi dibuatkan telur gulung ini.”

“Ah~, aku juga mau lagi.”

“Hiks....” Setetes air mata bahagia meluncur mulus mendapati sekilas pujian yang ditujukan langsung pada sang Papa Ryouta.

Kebahagiaan pun tak luput menghampiri Seijuurou. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak makan beramai-ramai seperti sekarang, dengan orang-orang yang mampu ia sebut sebagai sahabat dan keluarga, bukan bersama rekan kerja.

Gejolak aneh namun menyenangkan terasa pelan di sekitar perutnya menemukan senyum cerah ketiga orang di hadapannya.

_Jadi seperti inikah yang namanya memiliki keluarga? Penuh celoteh yang sebetulnya tak penting, penuh tawa serta debat._

Hatinya ringan dan hangat.

Namun sebersit ...

... ada ketakutan menghampiri.

_Bagaimana apabila ini kali pertama dan terakhir aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kedekatan ini?_

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepala bersurai merahnya pelan, menghilangkan pikiran negatif dari otak ber-IQ tingginya.

 

\---

 

Sekitar pukul 2 siang, seseorang yang sedari awal Ryouta khawatirkan muncul masuk ke dalam ruangan Seijuurou.

Chihiro, beserta sebuah map hijau, hendak meminta tanda tangan atasannya.

Ia sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Kouki maupun Tetsuya, terlihat dengan dirinya yang tak melirik ataupun menanyakan keduanya. Namun setelah urusan selesai, ia berbalik dan ditemukanlah si surai coklat yang ia rasakan sudah tak asing. Kouki saat itu tengah memainkan _tablet_ milik Seijuurou di atas sebuah sofa, tak memerhatikan pendatang. Tetsuya sendiri telah terlelap semenjak setengah jam yang lalu di sofa sebelahnya.

“Kouki?”

Sapaan Chihiro tentu mendapat respon, baik dari yang dipanggil maupun dari Seijuurou. Ketikannya seketika terlantar karena fokus terganti.

“Kau ... Kouki kan?”

Kouki mengangkat kepala dan terlihat jelaslah oleh Seijuurou raut wajah terkejut darinya.

Akan tetapi, tak ada ketakutan yang biasa mampir setiap kali ia bertemu wajah-wajah baru.

Perlahan Chihiro berjalan menghampiri. Iris mata berbeda warna saling menatap lekat. Terpatri.

Ketika jarak hanya berkisar 60 cm, si surai silver berlutut dan membentangkan lengannya lebar.

Dan secara mengejutkan Kouki menerima uluran lengan tersebut.

Tanpa canggung ataupun khawatir, ia membiarkan tubuh kecilnya didekap dalam sebuah pelukan erat dan hangat. Bahkan kepalanya ia benamkan pada ceruk leher Chihiro dan kedua lengan mungilnya melingkar manis di sekitar leher jenjang sang dewasa.

Pekerjaan terbengkalai. Jantung seakan berhenti berdetak.

Seijuurou tak suka melihat mereka dalam posisi itu!

_Ada apa ini?_

Samar Seijuurou dapat menangkap bisik-bisik pembicaraan keduanya.

 _“_ Kau sudah besar dan semakin sehat sekarang, Kouki. Tetsuya juga sepertinya baik. Aku bahagia. Apakah Seijuurou baik pada kalian?”

“Iya. Seijuurou Tou-sama baik pada kami. Aku sayang beliau.”

“Syukurlah....”

Kejadian berikutnya adalah yang tak pernah Seijuurou pikirkan akan ia lihat langsung melalui mata telanjang.

Chihiro mengecup bibir Kouki.

Lagi, untuk perasaan yang perdana ia rasakan, sebuah lonjakan tak suka di dada serta perut. Rasanya ingin membanting sesuatu hingga hancur.

“Chihiro, aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal tak pantas lainnya di ruanganku.”

Pemilik wajah datar bangkit, sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan atasanya. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah Tetsuya terlelap dan mengelus kepala serta lengannya lembut. Geliatan pelan Chihiro peroleh.

“Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana Kouki dan Tetsuya bisa ada bersamamu, tapi aku berpesan jaga mereka baik-baik. Apabila tidak ...” mata beriris silver manatap merah dengan intens; “aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu, tidak peduli kau atasanku.”

Ia melangkah maju, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih diliputi perasaan tak menyenangkan serta kebingungan yang teramat.

Sedangkan Kouki, masih menatap pada pintu dimana Chihiro meninggalkannya tadi, tatapan campuran antara rindu, bahagia, serta lega. Pertemuan singkatnya mengingatkan ia pada masa-masa kelamnya dulu.

Dimana Chihiro pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan lampaunya yang gelap dan dalam.

Tanpa diminta karena Seijuurou masih saja membisu tak bergeming, si pemilik pupil serupa kucing menyatakan, “Aku tidak tahu kalau Chihiro jii-san bekerja di kantor Tou-sama.”

Kepala berhelai merahnya memaling. “Kau mengenal Chihiro?”

Senyum manis yang beberapa hari ini Seijuurou peroleh kembali terlihat lebar.

“Iya. Waktu masih di sana, Chihiro jii-san pernah menjadi salah satu yang mengajak aku jalan-jalan. Aku dibelikan macam-macam. Tetsuya juga sering dapat oleh-oleh. Chihiro jii-san baik, tidak seperti paman yang lainnya. Aku suka.”

Tubuhnya yang mendadak lelah ia banting ke atas kursi kerja.

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa aku tidak menyukai kenyataan mengenai Chihiro yang pernah menjadi bagian masa lalu Kouki dan berperilaku baik padanya?_

_Mengapa?_

 

_\---_

 

Seijuurou telah menutup mata dan berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiran selama lebih dari 4 jam. Namun lelahnya tak kunjung mampu membuatnya terlelap. Ia belum bersapa dengan bunga tidur.

Dan ini karena ulah kejadian di kantor tadi.

Seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan Ryouta untuk tidak membawa Kouki dan Tetsuya ke tempat kerjanya. Bila saran anehnya tak dijalani, ia tak perlu merasakan hati yang menggondok ini. Seijuurou jelas tak menjelaskan perihal Chihiro pada Ryouta. Yang ada si pirang akan sedih sebab tanpa diminta penjelasan pun Ryouta menyayangi keduanya dan akan mengalami cemburu berat, kalau perlu sampai demam.

“Hm....”

Kouki menggeliat pelan, memutar posisi tubuh menghadap pada Tou-sama-nya. Reflek Seijuurou merapikan posisi selimut dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya pelan.

Dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan, jelas terpampanglah bibir tipis Kouki dan kembali teringatlah ia pada Chihiro yang mengecup bibir putranya di kedua belah daging kenyal tersebut.

Seijuurou sangat tidak suka dengan gejolak aneh di tenggorokan, dada, jantung, serta perutnya.

Ia bingung, tidak mengerti mengapa seorang anak 12 tahun mampu membuat seorang hebat model dirinya merasakan gejolak batin seperti ini.

Ia seakan cemburu.

Seakan yang berharga baginya akan diambil.

Dan beban di hatinya kian memberat ketika pesan tengah malam ia peroleh dari seorang Ryouta.

[Seicchi, aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Baru saja aku mencium bibir Tetsuyacchi yang sudah tertidur ;_;]

Jantungnya seakan terjun bebas selesai membaca pesan tersebut. Ia tahu mengenai orientasi Ryouta, namun tak pernah seserius ini sebab memang pada dasarnya Ryouta sangatlah menyukai anak-anak. Si pirang tak pernah menyentuh mereka dengan tak pantas.

Dan ini ...

... membuat Seijuurou takut.

... khawatir bila ia mirip atau bahkan sama seperti Ryouta dan Chihiro.

— Tertarik pada mereka yang belum mencapai usia remaja apalagi dewasa.

Keesokan harinya, Kouki menemukan dirinya sendirian di atas tempat tidur.

Ia tidak menyadari Seijuurou yang semalam pindah ke kamar tidur tamu di lantai satu dan tidur di sana, dengan tak lupa mengunci pintu.


	5. Chapter 5

Tubuh Kouki sungguh mungil. Dengan kulit mulus dan bersih, memerah berkat belaian lembut yang terarah pada epidermis. Dada yang naik turun, disertai napas yang tidak teratur, Seijuurou hanya mampu menatapi tubuh anak usia 12 tahun tersebut dengan pandangan sayu, penuh nafsu.

Jemari lentik berulang kali merayapi hamparan putih tersebut. Cekatan Kouki adalah yang diperolehnya.

Merdu. Menggairahkan.

Bila saja tidak ada suara isak serta air mata ketakutan yang nampak jelas dari raut muka Kouki. Serta tangan kecil yang mendorong sia-sia pundak Seijuurou yang telanjang.

“Tou-sama, kenapa? Aku kira Tou-sama berbeda dengan yang lainnya.”

Seijuurou pun menahan tangis Kouki dengan menyumpal bibir yang telah merekah tersebut kembali dengan bibir penuh bisa janji palsu miliknya.

Kouki menangis berjam-jam di bawah kuasa Seijuurou si dewasa.

.

**KnB © Fujoshi-sensei**

**Arti Dirinya © cnbdg** **0211141043**

**.**

Ada yang pernah memberitahu Seijuurou bahwa sebuah mimpi adalah refleksi dari harapan. Yang tidak dapat terjadi pada kehidupan nyata, dapat menjadi kenangan manis di dalam buaian buah tidur. Akan tetapi, Seijuurou tidak ingin menamai mimpi terbarunya sebagai mimpi indah. Justru sebaliknya.

Mimpi buruk. Terlampau buruk, kotor dan kejam.

Peluh membasahi wajah beserta leher Seijuurou. Kepala terasa berputar, pandangan tak terfokus, ia bahkan nyaris melupakan cara untuk menghirup O2.

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou berteriak. Ia sungguh merasa berdosa telah memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh, menggerayangi Kouki, putra angkatnya.

Apakah ini pengaruh Ryouta? Atau bentuk kecemburuannya atas apa yang Chihiro lakukan kemarin pada Kouki dengan mengecup bibir delima tersebut?

Bukan. Seijuurou bukanlah manusia yang mudah dihasut. Ia tidak mudah terpengaruh hanya oleh hal-hal remeh. Ia yakin, apa yang ia impikan barusan adalah kesalahannya sendiri yang tidak mampu mengontrol diri serta pikiran. Ia terlalu lama sendiri dan Kouki memberi afeksi yang terbilang menghangatkan dirinya.

Seijuurou membenamkan kepala di antara kedua lutut, mencoba mengontrol pikiran serta tubuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya mengontrol bagian penting kelelakiannya.

Sepuluh menit terasa setahun, tanpa sadar bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan jam bangun biologis putranya. Pasti ia kebingungan sekarang menyadari tidak ada sosok Seijuurou di sampingnya. Mungkin ia tengah membuka pintu-pintu di kediamannya ini, sembari ketakutan dan menahan tangis khawatir ditinggalkan.

Langkah kaki terdengar jelas di depan pintu kamar tamu yang semalam ia tempati. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, dibarengi napas yang terputus-putus.

Sebelum Kouki menemukan keberadaan Seijuurou, sang dewasa dululah yang akan menemuinya. Dengan sebuah rencana di kepala. Rencana yang akan membawa Kouki pada keselamatan dari lahapan sang singa.

“Kouki, ada apa sepagi ini membuat ga—“

Belum sempat Seijuurou menutup kembali pintu kamar tidur tamu, Kouki telah berlari menyongsong, nyaris terbang, lalu menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya pada perut Seijuurou. Amat terasa bagaimana tubuh kecil yang tidak lagi dapat dikatakan kurus tersebut bergetar hebat. Lengannya melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang Seijuuou, wajahnya ia benam rapat pada empuknya perut sang surai merah.

“Tou-sama kemana? Aku takut, sewaktu bangun Tou-sama tidak ada di sebelahku.”

Tidak ada membelai surai coklat, apalagi mendekap balik tubuhnya. Seijuurou hanya mematung,tangan lemas di samping tubuh, pun tidak berani memandang ke bawah. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah berbohong.

“Maaf, kemarin malam ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku khawatir mengganggu tidurmu.”

Seijuurou tidak sanggup memerintahkan jantungnya untuk tidak berdetak terlalu cepat.

 

 

* * *

 

“Tetsuyacchi, lihat ada jerapah!”

Tetsuyalah yang secara harfiah seharusnya dilabeli anak kecil, namun Ryoutalah yang sedari tiba di kebun binatang berlari ke sana ke mari bagaikan sapi yang kabur dari tempat sembelih. Kalap ia menemukan kawanan berbagai spesies hewan dalam kandang.Tetsuya tampak lelah ditarik ke sana kemari. Baik Seijuurou maupun Kouki sampai terperangah memerhatikan sikap antik terlampau antusias Ryouta. Baterainya seakan tahan hingga berhari-hari.

Mau tak mau, di samping menemukan wajah Kouki yang khawatir namun sepertinya merasa tidak.enak mengganggu kesenangan Papa Ryouta, akhirnya Seijuurou bertindak dengan menarik tangan Tetsuya agar terbebas dari si pirang. Dari raut wajah datar yang ia tunjukkan, tersirat jelas kelegaan dan terima kasih. Seketika Tetsuya berjongkok di sebelah Seijuurou yang sama lelahnya akan sikap terlalu bahagia Ryouta.

“Ryouta, sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar. Tetsuya sepertinya lelah kau tarik terus begitu.”

Ryouta mengeluarkan suara seperti dengkingan anjing, sembari berusaha menggendong Tetsuya agar menemaninya berkeliling ke area reptil. Reflek Tetsuya menghindar dengan mendorong wajah tampan Ryouta.

“Ah~, kan Tetsuyacchi sendiri yang bilang mau jalan-jalan, ssu. Kenapa malah lelah?”

Ide ke kebun binatang memang ide Tetsuya, dengan alasan rindu pada Kouki dan kebetulan sedang libur. Ide tersebut Ryouta sampaikan pada Seijuurou via telepon sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, yang tanpa merasa risih mengajak dengan menyebut acara jalan-jalan ini sebagai double date, malah ia tambahi dengan istilah yang tidak kalah mengerikannya: ketika single parent berkencan.

Ajakan tersebut jelas Seijuurou amini, tentu dengan catatan tidak ada istilah kencan atau sebagainya. Membuat merinding saja. Lagipula, ajakan tersebut dapat menjadi cara untuk menjalankan rencana mulia Seijuurou. Ryouta dapat menjadi malaikatnya, menjadi carrier sekaligus host yang mampu menyelamatkan Kouki dari pikiran bahkan tindakan sang pebisnis.

“Aku lelah, Papa Ryouta. Tidak kuat berjalan. Dan aku juga tidak mau digendong.”

Bibir bawah Ryouta maju dua cm. Ia cemberut dan mendapat tawa geli dari Kouki.

“Tetsuyacchi jahat, ssu. Lihat, Koukicchi sampai menertawai Papa. Apa Tetsuyacchi tidak kasihan?” Tetsuya menggeleng yakin dan Ryouta kian terpuruk dalam lembah nestapa. “Tetsuyacchi jahat~!”

Di kala Seijuurou melepas napas lelah, ditambah ia yang harus memasang muka tebal karena sekarang beberapa pengunjung tengah memerhatikan keanehan empat orang bergender pria, jantungnya dibuat terjun bebas oleh ucapan Kouki.

“Kalau begitu biar aku yang menemani Papa Ryouta berkeliling.”

Si pirang telah membuka tangannya lebar, senyum sumringah turut serta dalam penyambutan Kouki ke dalam dekapan eratnya.

Namun Seiuurou terlampau cepat dalam gerak spontannya.

Ia menarik Kouki merapat pada tubuhnya, menjauhkan sosok kecil tersebut dari Ryouta. Tangan kanan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya dari tarikan Ryouta reflek mengendur, digantikan dengan mengangkat tubuh ringan Kouki ke dalam sebuah gendongan.

“Sebaiknya kita istirahat dahulu. Kita juga sebaiknya mencari makan siang.”

Seijuurou berjalan memimpin menuju bagian depan kebun binatang, dimana restauran dan toko aksesoris berjajar rapat memanjakan para penggila belanja.

Lengan yang menggendong Kouki terlampau erat, posesif. Meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Ryouta yang saling menukar pandangan bingung atas sikap seorang Seijuurou.

Termasuk sang pelaku, yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa barusan secara spontan ia berpikiran: _Aku tidak suka Ryouta menyentuh Kouki._

 

\---

 

Hari ini Seijuurou jelas berperilaku aneh. Kouki mampu merasakannya. Bukan hanya pada saat Tou-sama-nya yang menarik Kouki dari permintaan ditemani dari Ryouta, melainkan semenjak masiih di kediaman.

Pria dewasa yang ia anggap sebagai ayah terbaiknya tersebut berubah sikap dalam hitungan semalam. Sepanjang pagi ia tidak menatap wajah apalagi mata beriris cokelat Kouki. Segala perkataan ditanggapi datar, bahkan ada detik dimana ia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ketika Kouki gempita mendapat kabar akan berjalan-jalan bersama Ryouta dan Tetsuya, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menanggapi, padahal biasanya ia akan turut gembira mendapati Kouki dapat bertemu dengan Tetsuya. Pun sewaktu sarapan, tidak ada obrolan. Hanya suara langkah pelayan membawakan hidangan yang bersapa pendengaran.

Keganjilan tersebut kembali terjadi pada saat makan siang di sebuah restauran yang memang disediakan pihak kebun binatang. Tertangkap melalui sudut matanya sosok Seijuurou tengah memerhatikan kedekatan Ryouta dan Tetsuya dimana si surai biru muda menolak keras disuapi. Sendok yang hendak hinggap ke dalam mulut Seijuurou berhenti di udara, digantikan tatapan fokus pada hubungan ayah anak di depannya.

Tidak mau berpikiran aneh-aneh, Kouki melahap kentang gorengnya.

“Kalau begitu Koukicchi saja yang Papa Ryouta suapi, ssu.” Kepala Kouki terangkat menemukan namanya disebut. Wajah ceria yang dibuat-buat oleh Ryouta menyambutnya. “Nah Koukicchi. Bilang aaaa—“

Sedikit merasa kasihan karena Papa keduanya tersebut selalu jadi bahan aniaya saudara sepenanggungannya, kepala Kouki bergerak maju, mulut pun terbuka menyambut garpu yang telah ditusuki kepotong daging.

“Aaaa…”

Belum pula menyentuh bbir—

PRANG!

Tidak hanya Ryouta, Tetsuya, maupun Kouki yang terkejut, melainkan para penghuni beberapa meja di sekitar meja yang mereka berempat tempati. Seorang anak kecil bahkan menangis dalam gendongan ibundanya.

Seijuurou, baru saja menyingkirkan garpu yang Ryouta sodorkan untuk Kouki. Gerakan tangaannya kasar, nyaris seperti tamparan. Terlihat pula kilatan marah pada bola matanya yang memicing galak yang terarah pada Ryouta.

Iris keemasan menatap takut-takut. Tahunan berteman dan menjadi partner kerja Seijuurou belum pernah ia melihatnya segarang tadi.

“Sei-cchi, kau tidak—“

Ucapan Ryouta keburu diputus. “Kouki, Tetsuya, bisa tolong belikan kami minuman? Kalau ada es krim kalian boleh membeli. Ini uangnya.”

Awalnya Kouki tidak mau pergi memenuhi permintaan Seijuurou. Ia khawatir, tampak dari ia yang turun dari kursi dan menghampiri sosok tersebut. Namun Tetsuya mencegah dan menarik Kouki ke dalam kerumunan pengunjung yang berlalu lalang.

Setelah dipastikan keduanya cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran, Ryouta mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan menggeser kursinya mendekati milik Seijuurou.

“Ryouta, maaf untuk yang barusan. Aku sepertinya melihat ada lalat hinggap di sana.”

Tanpa ditilik pun si tampan berambut pirang tahu Seijuurou tengah berbohong. “Tidak perlu permasalahkan yang barusan, ssu. Yang penting sekarang adalah Sei-cchi. Sei-cchi … tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Kau agak aneh.”

Ditanya seperti itu, Seijuurou mendorong piring makan siang yang tak lagi menggugah rasa laparnya. Ia kalut, jelas tidak mengerti akan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Andai saja ia punya keberanian untuk mengakui, Seijuurou pasti akan menjawab: “Iya, aku aneh. Dan Kouki … anak itulah yang membuatku aneh.”

-

“Kouki-kun, Seijuurou-san sepertinya agak aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?”

Kouki menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu. Es krim green tea-nya tidak lagi terasa menyegarkan.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa aku berbuat nakal?”

-

Sekembalinya Kouki dan Tetsuya, keadaaan berubah canggung. Kouki tidak berani berbicara pada Seijuurou. Yang bersangkutannya sendiri pun membuang muka, tidak menatap mata dan hanya mengutak-atik ponselnya lagi seperti saat lampu merah dalam perjalanan ke kebun binatang.

Kebetulan hari sudah terbilang sore. Pengunjung tidak lagi membludak seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ryouta pun sudah menuntaskan hasratnya menyaksikan reptilia yang rupa-rupanya berhasil membuat Tetsuya merinding ketakutan. Sepanjang bersapa dengan hewan melata, sepanjang itulah Ryouta mendapat kesempatan emas dengan dapat menggendong Tetsuyacchinya. Ditambah dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di antara ceruk leher berwangikan parfum mahal, senyum luar biasa gembira terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Ryouta.

Seijuurou iri. Beberapa kali tangannya gatal ketika mendapati Kouki yang ternyata cukup geli melihat para hewan berdarah dingin tersebut. Akan tetapi, sikap Seijuurou sebelumnya ternyata membuat anak tersebut segan padanya. Kouki hanya menggenggam pakaian Seijuurou, padahal tangan mereka begitu dekat.

Sedikit dan perlahan, Seijuurou lah yang membangun tembok tinggi antar kedua insan tersebut.

Lelah berjam-jam mengitari hektaran kebun binatang, Ryouta yang masih setia menggendong Tetsuya memimpin menuju toko yang menjual berbagai boneka hewan. Tetsuya seketika segar bugar menemukan boneka gorila. Papa Ryouta yang hobi ia buli kali ini Tetsuya paksa membelikan boneka besar berwarna hitam tersebut. Jelas Ryouta gembira.

Di lain pihak, Seijuurou teringat janjinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia pernah berjanji akan membelikan Kouki boneka chihuahua. Ah~, tapi adakah hewan itu di sini? Jelas tidak ada.

“Kouki, kalau ada yang kau suka pilih saja.”

“Benarkah?”

Senyum Seijuurou yang tipis cukup untuk membangun lengkungan manis di bibir Kouki, semangatnya pun rupanya sedikit terangkat. Namun hanya sebentar, lenyap dalam hitungan milisekon secepat langkah lari Kouki pergi meninggalkannya memilih satu dari ratusan boneka yang ada.

Toh tidak lama lagi bukan hanya senyum Kouki yang lenyap, melainkan termasuk sosoknya dari hadapan Seijuurou.

 

 

* * *

 

Area parkir adalah tempat kejadian perkara, di mana tanpa keterangan apapun Seijuurou bertingkah layaknya ‘membuang Kouki’.

Seharusnya Kouki masuk ke dalam mobil milik Seijuurou, duduk manis di samping kursi kemudi sembari memeluk boneka singa yang baru dibelikan Tou-sama-nya. Namun belum pula pegangan pintu ditarik, Seijuurou telah menarik lengan Kouki dan menyerahkannya agak kasar pada Ryouta.

“Eh?” Mata Kouki menunjukkan coklat yang begitu bulat dan lebar. Ia terkejut.

“Loh, Sei-cchi? Kenapa—“

Lagi-lagi ucapan Ryouta diputus sepihak. “Kau lupa akan ucapanmu sendiri, Ryouta? Bukankah sesuai perjanjian yang pernah kita sepakati masa percobaan anak ini bersamaku adalah satu minggu? Dan hari ini tepat seminggu, Ryouta. Setelahnya, aku yang menentukan apakah anak ini akan bersamaku atau tidak.” Ryouta menganggup sekilas, sembari mencoba mengingat perjanjian tempo hari. “Dan jawabanku …

“Tidak.”

Singkat, padat, jelas, dan tegas.

“Anak itu merepotkan. Cengeng. Dan yang jelas aku benci akan sikap penakutnya. Menyedihkan. Aku tidak membutuhkan anak lemah sepertinya untuk mengganggu hidupku.”

Perasaan Kouki mencelos. Ia lemas seketika. Boneka singa barunya ia dekap erat di depan dada. Mata coklat mematri wajah Seijuurou lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari kebohongan.

“Tou-sama … kena—“

“Kenapa kau berkata begitu, ssu?!” Ryouta berteriak di depan wajah Seijuurou. Saliva beterbangan membasahi wajah datar si surai merah. “Jujur saja aku melupakan perjanjian itu. Aku senang melihat Koukicchi dengan Sei-cchi. Kalian berdua langsung dekat. Koukicchi tampak bahagia di dekat Sei-cchi, begitu juga Sei-cchi. Lalu kenapa sekarang—“

“Tempat anak itu adalah bersama Tetsuya dan Tetsuya tinggal denganmu. Artinya dia harus tinggal bersama kalian. Bertiga.”

Seakan memfinalkan ucapan, Seijuurou berjalan ke arah mobilnya terparkir. Tak lagi ia memandang, tidak pula ia memberi kalimat selamat tinggal, termasuk berbalik badan menolong Kouki yang berlari ke arahnya namun justru jatuh tersungkur karena terantuk batu. Lelehan darah tampak di dagunya.

Kouki meraung, tersedu sedan, napasnya putus-putus, air mata yang berlelehan berlompa berpadu dengan merah darah.

Benar kata Seijuurou. Ia cengeng, lemah, menyedihkan.

“Tou-sama! Tou-sama pernah bilang tidak akan membuangku! Tou-sama juga pernah bilang Tou-sama adalah ayahku! Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat nakal? Apa aku sudah rusak?”

Kata rusak jelas adalah kata kuncinya. Nyaris saja Seijuurou yang hendak masuk ke kursi kemudi berlari menyongsong sosok kecil tersebut dan mendekapnya erat. Ia sangat berharap ia mampu berkata “Hanya bercanda!” lalu membawa keduanya pulang ke kediaman Akashi. Akan tetapi itu tidaklah mungkin.

Sebab Seijuurou adalah orang berbahaya. Sosok yang justru berindikasi dapat meluluhlantakkan Kouki hingga menjadi jutaan keping rusak dan tidak dapat diperbaiki kembali. Ia tidak mau seperti Ryouta ataupun Chihiro. Ia tidak mau mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak mau menjadi sosok ‘paman jahat’ bagi Kouki. Seijuurou hanya ingin menjadi seorang ayah bagi Kouki.

“Aku … aku ingin bersama Tou-sama! Aku ingin bersama Seijuurou Tou-sama! Apa salah kalau aku ingin tinggal dengan orang yang kusayangi selain Tetsuya?”

Beruntunglah tidak ada orang lain di dekat keempatnya, sehingga hanyalah Ryouta dan Tetsuya saksi membantu yang menyaksikan adegan pembuangan seorang anak usia 12 tahun tersebut.

“Aku mohon jangan buang aku, Tou-sama! Aku akan menjaga sikap! Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat! Jadi—“ Kouki tersedak lalu terbatuk.

Tetsuya jelas turut tampak terpukul. Kekesalan nyata di mata sejernih langitnya menyaksikan sosok selayaknya saudara tersebut diperlakukan tidak baik. Semua kenangan hitam sekilas-sekilas kembali bermunculan di otaknya.

Menguatkan hati dengan tidak lagi memberi lirikan pada sosok menyedihkan yang masih terduduk di tanah lahan parkir, Seijuurou masuk ke kursi kemudi, menyalakan mesin, lalu tancap gas entah kemana. Musik bervolume tinggi menemani lari kendaraan roda empat miliknya.

Seijuurou akan memasang hati sekeras batu dan sedingin es. Ia akan berbuat jahat pada Kouki untuk meyelamatkan anak tersebut darinya.

Itu tugas ayah, ‘kan?

-

Kouki masih meraung. Wajah sembabnya kini dibubuhi mata bengkak serta darah kering bekas gesekan dengan tanah berkerikil.

Canggung dan penuh kehatian-hatian, Ryouta mendekati Kouki dan menggendongnya pelan. Lengan serta kaki anak bersurai cokelat tersebut secara otomatis melingkari tubuh Ryouta, seakan takut kehilangan lagi.

“Sshh … Koukicchi tenang ya. Nanti Papa Ryouta akan berbicara dengan Sei-cchi,” Kise berujar lembut sembari mengelus rambut lepek oleh keringat milik sang bocah.

Ya, Ryouta pun butuh penjelasan atas sikap aneh Seijuurou.

 

 

 

 

 

 

3 new messages

[Ryouta, beri aku nomor rekeningmu. Aku akan kirimkan uang. Pakai uang tersebut untuk seluruh kebutuhan Kouki]

[Aku titipkan dia padamu.]

[Aku percaya padamu. Aku tidak percaya pada diriku]

 

 

1 new message

[Kouki adalah putraku.]

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan neraka dalam surga. Menyenangkan, namun mengerikan. Sejuk, namun panas. Lurus, namun bergelombang.

Itulah yang Ryouta tengah rasakan pada tengah malam. Ia masih terjaga, belum berani menutup mata apalagi berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

Pasalnya, ada dua makhluk kecil mungil nan manis yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Bagaimana mungkin Ryouta tidak merasa panas dan dingin di saat bersamaan?

Di samping kanannya adalah Kouki. Ia belum melepaskan Ryouta barang semenit pun semenjak tiba di kediaman sederhananya. Sikap mengejutkan Seijuurou rupanya menimbulkan bekas kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada benak anak tersebut. Dan kini ia tengah memeluk dada Ryouta erat-erat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di leher Ryouta sehingga terasa hembusan napas hangatnya di sana, bibir kecil dan basah oleh air matanya menempel pada kulit leher si pirang.

Ryouta merinding keenakan.

Di samping kiri adalah Tetsuyacchinya yang kali perdana memeluknya dalam posisi berbaring. Bila saja ia tidak tengah menenangkan Kouki dengan menggenggam erat tangan saudaranya tersebut, Ryouta belum tentu kedapatan keberuntungan kejatuhan durian sepohon seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang kepalanya berbantalkan dada Ryouta, ia pasti dapat mendengarkan alunan berisik detak jantungnya.

_Yippiee!_

Lalu di manakah tangan Ryouta berada? Bergerak canggung memeluk pinggang masing-masing anak usia 12 tahun yang sejam kemudian terlelap.

_Ya Tuhan! Terima kasih atas anugrah yang Engkau limpahkan padaku, ssu! Aku berjanji akan mencintai Tetsuyacchi, Koukicchi, dan semua makhluk manis dan mungil di permukaan bumi ini sepenuh hati!_


	6. Seijuurou-san

Kouki tahu kalau Ryouta menyayanginya. Nyaris empat bulan ia tinggal bersama si dewasa yang justru sering kali bertingkah kekanakan tersebut, cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan kehangatan keluarga darinya. Kouki dimanjakan total, sampai terkadang ia harus menahan malu dan sedikit sebal atas kebebalan Ryouta yang memaksanya untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik hingga ke hal terkecil.

Contoh kejadian yang Kouki ingat jelas adalah bagaimana Ryouta memarahi pramuniaga karena kaos yang diincar putra keduanya tersebut telah habis stok. Ia bahkan menyatakan perang dengan mengatakan akan membeli butik yang dimaksud lalu memecat si pegawai. Ya, mirip dengan film, namun hal tersebut benar terjadi.

Hari memalukan tersebut berakhir dengan Tetsuya yang jengkel lalu menyeret Kouki pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ryouta pun mendapat hukuman tidur sendirian di ruang tamu.

.

Ryouta. Bila membicarakan manusia terlalu semangat tersebut pasti tidak akan pernah terlepas dari kata ‘Tetsuyacchi’. Seperti yang Kouki katakan, ia tahu Ryouta menyayangi dirinya. Akan tetapi Kouki pun tahu, kalau rasa sayang yang Ryouta limpahkan padanya dan Tetsuya sedikit berbeda.

Seperti buku yang terbuka, Kouki dapat membacanya jelas hingga ke tanda titik. Melalui pancaran mata beriris keemasannya terlihat jelas pandangan yang lebih sarat makna dan rasa terhadap Tetsuya.

Tidak hanya mencintai sebagai bagian dari keluarga dan seorang putra, namun lebih.

Puluhan kali Kouki yang setengah terlelap mendapat kecupan selamat malam di kening mungilnya dan puluhan kali itu pun Kouki yang nyaris menggapai awan mimpi memergoki Ryouta yang mengecup Tetsuya pula—

Di bibir.

Mendadak ia merasa tersisih dan mendadak pula Kouki kesal pada Seijuurou karena meninggalkannya kepada Ryouta dan Tetsuya.

Ia merasa menjadi pengganggu.

Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini.

_Seharusnya aku menjadi bayangan._

**.**

**KuroBasu** **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki****

**Arti Dirinya ©** **cnbdg1611141529**

**Chapter ini untuk KuroKi day (11/7) dan ultah Kouki (11/8)**

**.**

“Kouki-kun, aku rasa Papa Ryouta menyayangiku dengan cara yang berbeda.”

Nyaris saja Kouki tersedak stik es krim kalau saja ia tidak ingat Tetsuya adalah si hobi pembuat sport jantung.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu yang cerah. Awan menyerupai kapas bergelantungan manis di langit, diwarnai tiitk-titik gelap yang ternyata adalah kawanan burung. Suasana indah yang disusun Sang Maha Kuasa tepat dipergunakan sebagai ajang relaksasi mempergunakan udara segar.

Tetsuya mengajak Kouki jalan-jalan di sekitaran kediaman mereka bertiga. Sebelum berangkat, tegas ia melarang Ryouta untuk ikut. Alasannya sederhana: “Papa Ryouta pasti berisik”. Entah akan berbuat apa pria tersebut bila ikut. Tetsuya mungkin tidak akan sanggup menahan malu bila dipaksa dijajani barang-barang yang memang ia inginkan.

Tetsuya dan Kouki berjalan beriringan. Bertukar es krim dan berakhir pada pembicaraan mengenai ayah berambut pirang mereka.

“Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Tetsuya?” Kouki membuang stik es krim ke dalam kantung plastik belanjaan cemilan, kemudian melanjut dengan mengunyah permen jelly.

“Awalnya aku mengira ini sebagai insting atas …” si biru muda terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataan, namun ia berhasil menambahkan, “atas apa yang pernah terjadi pada kita dulu. Aku mulai merasa aneh pada Papa Ryouta semenjak beliau membeli kita. Sebagian besar memperlakukan kita seperti mainan, tapi Papa Ryouta … baik padaku dan Kouki-kun.”

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang seringnya ia perlihatkan dan arahkan hanya pada Kouki. Namun senyum kali ini, Kouki yakin betul tertuju pada Ryouta di rumah sana, yang kemungkinan besar sedang berdoa agak Tetsuya dan Kouki segera pulang padahal belum ada setengah jam keduanya berkeliling daerah tempat tinggal.

“Lalu?”

Kembali anak lelaki yang lahir pada 31 Januari tersebut melanjutkan kisahnya.

“Beberapa hari setelah aku tinggal dengan Papa Ryouta, aku mendapat ciuman di bibir dari beliau.” Kouki membuka mulutnya kelewat lebar. Kaget sebab ia belum tahu akan cerita yang ini. “Kebiasaan itu belum berhenti sejak Kouki-kun tinggal dengan kami. Beberapa kali aku masih mendapat ciuman di bibir, tidak seperti Kouki-kun yang hanya di kening atau pipi. Papa Ryouta sepertinya tidak sadar aku mengetahuinya karena mungkin Papa Ryouta tidak tahu aku belum tidur.”

Kouki berperang dengan pikiran. Ia mengira hanya ia yang mengetahui perbedaan tersebut, namun pada kenyataannya Tetsuya telah merasakan kejanggalan tersebut jauh lebih lama darinya, semenjak kali pertama keduanya berkenalan dengan Ryouta.

Ryouta yang juga memperkenalkan Kouki pada Seijuurou Tou-sama.

Ia baik, perhatian, dan begitu penyayang. Pembawannya yang ceria berhasil menipu mata Kouki yang sebetulnya telah melihat hal-hal yang lebih hitam daripada ‘menyukai usia belum legal’. Selama ini Kouki selalu merasa Ryouta menyayangi Tetsuya sebagai seorang anak semata wayang yang pantas dimanjakan atau sebagai adik tercinta yang harus dikurung di rumah. Tidak seperti yang keduanya bicarakan.

“Jadi maksudmu, Papa Ryouta itu … sama seperti mereka? Juga terhadapmu …” langkah keduanya berhenti, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang menutupi bayangan keduanya dari sinar matahari.

“Aku rasa begitu.”

Tidak perlu kata-kata eksplisit, keduanya tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan.

“Lalu bagaimana bila dugaanmu benar?”

Tetsuya membuang wajah, menjauhkan mata iris langitnya dari pandangan menilai Kouki.

“Tidak tahu. Yang jelas—“

Sayang, sebuah kendaraan melintas berisik tepat di sebelah keduanya sehingga menyembunyikan kata-kata penting Tetsuya. Kouki tidak pandai membaca bahasa bibir, ia tidak tahu dan tidak punya bayangan atas apa yang barusan saudaranya tersebut ucapkan. Yang Kouki tangkap jelas adalah pernyataan mengejutkan Tetsuya selanjutnya.

“Dan aku punya dugaan Seijuuro-san pun memliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap Kouki-kun. Bagaimana bila sebetulnya Seijuurou-san membiarkan Kouki-kun tinggal bersama kami untuk menjaga Kouki-kun?”

Andaikan es krim masih berada di tangannya, Kouki pasti telah menjatuhkannya sekarang. Ia hanya mampu menghentikan langkah, membiarkan Tetsuya berdiri dua langkah di depannya. Memberi perhatian penuh pada wajah penuh tanya Kouki, membiarkan waktu memakannya atas sebuah keterkejutan dari sebuah praduga. Membiarkan kedua anak yang akan menginjak 13 pada beberapa bulan ke depan bermain-main sesaat dengan kereta pikiran masing-masing.

Pastinya, Kouki tidak pernah memiliki pikiran akan Seijuurou Tou-sama-nya ke pembelokan tersebut –ah, tepatnya ia berharap. Berharap insting Kuroko yang sebagian besarnya tepat tersebut tidak benar.

Kouki hendak membuka mulut, namun usahanya untuk menolak anggapan Tetsuya yang sangat ia harapkan tidak tepat tersebut mesti terpotong oleh kehadiran sosok yang seharusnya tidak asing bagi Kouki dan khususnya Tetsuya.

Pemilik tato Snoopy meneguk ludah serta ketakutan nyata terpancar dari mata biji semangkanya.

Ia di sana. Bayangannya menutupi penuh postur Tetsuya yang sangat jauh lebih kecil darinya, memasang senyum lapar—

“Hm? Bukankah ini Kou? Ah, berarti yang ada di depanku ini … Tetsuyaku, kah?”

—khas seorang Shougo Haizaki.

Manusia kurang ajar yang telah menorehkan hitam pada sang langit cerah.

.

.

_“Selamat datang, Tet— A-ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terpincang begitu?“_

_“Aku baru terlindas traktor dan dipaksa dimasuki baja.”_

_“Terlindas—“_

_“Bisa tolong bantu aku mengobati luka-luka ini? Aku tidak mau adik-adik yang lain melihatnya.”_

_“Iya! Tentu saja. Tapi—“_

_“Nanti, Kouki-kun. Aku akan bercerita setelah air mataku habis.”_

_._

_._

Tetsuya tercekik oleh tangan gaib. Sensasi terjepit, dipenuhi, dan terlukai yang telah ia rasakan sebelum keluar dari rumah neraka dulu kembali menghampiri. Air asin membentuk pulau-pulau kecil di kening serta puncak hidung, peluh membanjiri ketiak. Tetsuya yang selalu tanggap dengan sukses dibuat diam seperti jam dinding kehabisan baterai.

Ia pernah melupakan sakitnya dan sakit itu kembali datang. Tetsuya takut.

Reflek pemilik iris biru tersebut mundur mendekati saudaranya, hanya untuk mendapatkan tangan kekar yang melingkar gesit ke sekeliling pinggang mungilnya. Seperti piton, terlalu erat dan meremukkan.

“Tetsuya sudah besar rupanya. Itu artinya kau pasti lebih lezat dari sekitar … setahun lalu ya?”

Shougo tertawa, tawa yang justru menimbulkan gelitik ngeri pada punuk Tetsuya yang berwangikan bedak bayi. Memabukkan, membangkitkan hasrat untuk kembali mengulang tindak tidak manusiawi yang dulu telah ia perbuat pada Tetsuya.

Membobol masuk bagian yang seharusnya tidak dan belum boleh sentuh.

Si dewasa yang keduanya yakini memiliki usia hidup lebih lama dibandingkan Seijuurou maupun Ryouta tersebut memiliki penampilan yang masih sama seperti Tetsuya mengingatnya. Senyum keji, anting, rambut abu yang mencuat, tinggi dan berisi, figur yang terkadang Tetsuya harapk ia dapatkan agar tidak ada lagi yang menyebutnya manis dan mungil seperti seekor kelinci. Pun sikapnya: urakan, tidak pernah peduli akan sekitar, memiliki pola pikir berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, dan hobi mengoleksi kesucian. Tidak, bagian tersebut tidak pernah Tetsuya sukai.

Ia membenci Shougo hingga ke liang kubur.

“Eits! Mau kemana? Kita lama tidak bertemu. Bukankah ini namanya jodoh bila kita bertemu tanpa perlu membuat jadwal seperti ini, ‘kan?” tanya Shougo sembari mengelus pipi Tetsuya dengan usapan lembut. “Rumah sahabatku di dekat sini, kalau kau mau tahu, semalam aku menginap di sana dan sekarang aku mau membeli sedikit rokok dan minuman. Untuk melanjutkan pesta semalam,” Shougo menerangkan padahal Tetsuya tidak meminta.

Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam terlalu erat tangan mungil si biru muda, ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Sama sekali tidak tampak mimik kasihan atas wajah penolakan Tetsuya.

“Berhubung kita bertemu, bagaimana apabila kita melakukannya lagi untuk yang kedua? Kali ini kita ajak Kou agar ramai. Tenang saja, teman-temanku baik, mereka pasti akan memperlakukan kalian berdua dengan— Hm? Kemana Kou?”

Tidak ada di tempat seharusnya. Kouki nihil sejauh mata memandang. Kouki si brunet yang seharusnya berdiri di sebelah Tetsuya yang membantunya dari jalan buntu justru menghilang entah kemana. Tanpa suara ataupun pemberitahuan, Tetsuya merasa dikhianati.

_Kenapa? Kouki-kun, kenapa kau malah meninggalkan aku?_

“Ck! Temanmu yang satu itu masih sama saja rupanya. Penakut. Ya sudah, kita saja kalau begitu.”

Dalam detik yang terasa sedekade, dalam ruang yang hanya menampilkan dua manusia berbeda usia dan pola pikir, Tetsuya mengharap sebuah mukjizat.

_Tolong aku!_

_Papa Ryouta!_

Sebuah tinju memecah udara, telak mengenai pipi bertulang tebal milik Shougo. Merah terciprat pada batang pohon berkat bibir yang sobek.

“Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh Tetsuyacchi kalau kau masih ingin betemu matahari!”

Keduanya di sana, datang di saat yang tepat, si pirang dan si cokelat, bermandikan peluh, amarah, serta napas yang terputus-putus. Dan dalam kasus Kouki ditambah air mata.

Tendangan adalah hadiah terakhir Ryouta sebelum membawa pulang Tetsuya dan Kouki dalam gandengan tangan posesif. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menatap nanar ketiga sosok yang berjalan cepat menjauh. Tidak ada niatan membalas, setidaknya belum. Menghadapi ia yang penuh emosi bukanlah style seorang Shougo.

Beruntunglah tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berempat. Bila iya, maka Ryouta akan memastikan orang jahat tersebut telah babak belur dengan nyawa yang menggantung keluar dari mulut.

.

.

“Tetsuyacchi! Tetsuyacchi tidak apa-apa, kan?”

Gerbang digembok dan segala akses keluar-masuk rumah dikunci rapat. Semua sebagai bentuk rasa teramat takut yang tengah Ryouta rasakan semenjak ia membawa pulang kedua putra angkatnya ke dalam hangat bernama rumah.

Ia memeras air mata ke atas puncak surai biru Tetsuya. Sama sekali tidak terbendung, sama sekali tidak dapat dokontrol. Ia curahkan segala kekhawatiran dengan tersedu dan memeluk Tetsuya erat-erat.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku.”

Terbiasa ia mendorong Ryouta bila telah memeluknya. Terbiasa ia menyindir Ryota bila telah bertindak agak protektif. Namun Tetsuya pun akan membiasakan diri untuk menerima segala perlakuan Ryouta.

Sebab begitulah ia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

Rasa cintanya yang sedikit berwarna dan beraroma unik terhadap Tetsuya.

Biru akan belajar untuk memberi feedback kepada kuning.

Lengan kecil nyaris kurus Tetsuya melingkar lemas ke sekeliling punggung lebar Ryouta, berharap penuh agar si dewasa tidak lagi terguncang atas tindakan keji yang mungkin terjadi beberapa waktu di belakang.

“Tetsuyacchi membuatku khawatir, ssu. Jangan … tolong jangan membuat Papa Ryouta ketakutan seperti ini lagi. Bagaimana kalau Koukicchi tidak cepat berlari pulang dan mengabari tentang Tetsuyacchi dan orang gila tadi?”

Ia bungkam, hanya mampu membenamkan wajah manisnya ke atas dada kiri Ryouta, dimana dapat dirasakannya taluan jantung yang mendobrak keras seakan mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, seakan organ pemompa darah itu pun memaksa keluar untuk dapat merasakan jikalau Tetsuyacchinya baik-baik saja.

Andai Ryouta sadar, Tetsuya tengah tersedu dalam diam. Ia merasa sangat disayangi dan ia merasa diberkati telah dipertemukan oleh pembeli bermodelkan antik seperti Ryouta.

Akan tetapi, di lain sisi ruangan adalah Kouki yang memandangi keduanya dengan mata cemburu serta iri yang kentara. Sedari tiba ke kediaman ketiganya, si brunet hanya mematung sekira 2 meter dari Ryouta yang memeluk Tetsuya. Ia tidak dapat masuk dalam reuni mengharukan tersebut.

Sebersit ia teringat akan Seijuurou. Wangi parfum, hangat, protektif, serta suara bernada rendah yang menenangkan. Apakah bila kejadian barusan terjadi padanya, Seijuurou akan bertindak lebih beringas dibanding Ryouta?

Kilat Kouki menggeleng. _Tidak!_ Ia tidak boleh mengingat sosok yang pernah merawatnya seminggu tersebut. Yang ada bukan rasa rindu yang timbul, melainkan kesal dan tanya. Hingga kini ia tidak mendapat info apapun mengenai Seijuurou yang ‘membuangnya’ kepada Ryouta. Si mars seakan raib dari orbitnya.

Merasakan bumi ditinggalkan merkuri dan venus dalam orbit keheningan penuh rasa sayang mendalam, Kouki bergerak mundur namun perlahan. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan Ryouta dan Tetsuya dalam dunia menyilaukan oleh sayang keduanya. Daripada tersakiti oleh yang telah jelas, sebaiknya ia menghindar bukan?

Namun belum ada lima langkah ia pergi, suara Ryouta menginterupsi langkah gontainya.

“Koukicchi mau kemana, ssu? Tangan kanan Papa Ryouta masih cukup untuk memeluk Koukicchi juga, loh~”

Sensor motorik mengalir terlalu cepat menyadari tangan kekar yang terbuka lebar untuk dirinya. Nyaris Ryouta terbaring jatuh berkat massa tubuh Kouki yang menerjang lalu memeluknya terlampau erat.

Kouki tersenyum. Menertawakan diri sendiri, lebih tepatnya. Konyol. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikiran negatif akan dikucilkan apalagi ditinggalkan. Ryouta menyayangi keduanya. Tidak perlu keraguan sedikit pun.

“Kouki-kun, maafkan aku.”

Gumam Tetsuya di sela saling peluk ketiganya. Suara yang mengalir teredam oleh mulut yang masih menempel pada dada Ryouta. Namun Kouki mendengarnya jelas, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti apa maksud permintaan maaf barusan. Ia hanya menelengkan kepala ke arah samping, memberi mimik berisi penuh tanda tanya.

Dan Tetsuya, tidak menjelaskan. Ia merasa ini lebih baik sehingga Kouki tidak perlu sakit hati mengetahui ada setitik keraguan padanya sesaat ia tengah berdua saja bersama Shougo tadi. Mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya, Kouki akan menjadi saudara yang paling ia percaya, yang tidak akan meninggalkan apalagi ditinggalkan.

Dalam keheningan syahdu, Ryouta menunduk, membawa dua kepala bersurai berbeda mendekat padanya sehingga tiga kening saling menempel.

“Papa sayang kalian berdua. Jadi, Tetsuyacchi dan Koukicchi harus berjanji untuk tidak membuat khawatir Papa Ryouta lagi, ssu. Mengerti?” dua anak yang tersebut namanya mengangguk mengerti. “Bagus, ssu! Mulai detik ini Papa Ryouta adalah golden retriver yang akan menyayangi anak husky dan anak chihuahua dengan sepenuh hati, ssu. Jadi bersiaplah~”

Seperti Seijuurou pernah katakan, “Tempat anak itu adalah bersama Tetsuya dan Tetsuya tinggal denganmu. Artinya dia harus tinggal bersama kalian. Bertiga.”

Ya, bertiga: Ryouta, Tetsuya, dan Kouki.

Bertiga tanpa Seijuurou dalam tatanan rapi yang perlahan akan mereka bangun indah.

Keluarga yang berlaku untuknya adalah keluarga tanpa Seijuurou dan itu cukup.

…

“Aku sayang Papa Ryouta.”

“Aku juga.”

Zrot!

“Pa-Papa Ryouta kenapa?”

“Papa, ada darah dari lubang hidungnya.”

Ryouta Kise, mimisan. Ia belum terbiasa mendengar apalagi menerima pengakuan sayang dari dua makhluk manis nan mungilnya. Ia masih harus belajar mengontrol ledakan lahar panas dari dalam dunia surgawinya.

Si pirang berlari, tepatnya kabur dari pandangan penuh kekhawatiran yang dipamerkan Tetsuya dan Kouki. Ia harus mengurus mimisannya. Namun pertama, ia harus membenturkan kepala terlebih dahulu guna menyadarkannya dari pikiran agak kotornya.

_Tuhan! Tolong aku, ssu! Tolong beri aku kekuatan dan ketahanan diri dari kemanisan Tetsuyacchi dan Koukicchi!_

.

.

.

.

Empat. Angka yang bagi warga Cina diakui sebagai angka yang tidak baik. Seperti sebuah apartemen, angka empat pasti menghilang dalam daftar lantai. Ada lantai tiga lalu melompat pada lantai lima, tidak ada lantai 4.

Seperti itulah Seijuurou merasakan. Empat adalah angka petaka baginya. Empat tahun tidak bertemu dengan Kouki dan Tetsuya. Keduanya kini begitu berisi, sehat, lebih jangkung, rambut masih tetap berantakan seperti terakhir mereka bersapa.

Dan berdasarkan kisah Ryouta yang selalu ia ceritakan di waktu sempit istirahat siang, si pirang yang telah hidup dengan keduanya tersebut mengaku telah menyekolahkan keduanya. Home schooling guna mengejar keterketinggalan masa sekolah dasar dan menengah, kemudian public school setika menginjak atas.

Alasan sederhana, agar Tetsuya dan Kouki mendapat banyak teman. Awalnya memang sulit untuk beradaptasi, namun berkat dukungan banyak pihak keduanya telah mendapat banyak teman sebaya di SMA Seirin.

Gembira mendapati kabar tersebut, namun rasa meletup seakan kembang api menari terang dalam benaknya tersebut musnah dalam hitungan detik.

Minggu siang yang cerah mendadak mendung tatkala keempatnya tidak sengaja bertemu pada suatu restoran keluarga. Alasan malas memasak bagi Ryouta dan alasan bosan masakan chef keluarga dari Seijuurou telah mempertemukan Seijuurou dan Kouki dalam satu meja. Canggung jelas tidak terelakkan.

“Kouki, aku dengar kau dan Tetsuya bersekolah di public school. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan?”

Daging lembu yang telah Seijuurou tusuk melesat ke bawah, membentur piring hingga menimbulkan denting mengerikan.

Sang milyader pemilik bisnis otomotif yang kini telah menginjak usia 35 tahun dan masih lajang tersebut merasakan dadanya tertusuk panah beracun. Racunnya menjalar hingga ke seluruh aliran darah. Menyesakkan. Terlalu membakar hingga ia nyaris lupa menghirup O2.

Bukan oleh Kouki si remaja 16 tahun yang berujar, “Iya, aku dan Tetsuya sudah bersekolah di SMA Seirin sekarang, semester genap. Kami juga mendapat banyak teman baik. Lalu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu sendiri, …”—

Seijuurou sakit melainkan oleh satu kata sakral sebelum tanda tanya.

Yaitu …

“Seijuurou-san?”

Seijuurou Tou-sama sudah tidak ada lagi.


End file.
